Fantasy Ops: Operation Arnud Belore'nuth
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: In the not so distant future, the year is 2025 and the latest in military training technology has come around, however a fluke in the program's system might turn it into something it was unintended to be, a portal! Now CSOR and UNSOG soldier Commander Ryan Ramirez will be sent on his most dangerous mission where he will encounter enemies both Azerothian and Earthen. Bit of Harem!
1. I think someone pressed the wrong button

**This is an idea I've had for a while now, and I wanted to get it off my mind since it's interrupting with my other stories... also... I'm obsessed with Blood Elves so... yeah... I'll get on with it, probably only going to post a few chapters just to get it started, then finish some other stories and return to this one.**

**Also, I might be using the same OC names as my normal common OCs but in truth, they have nothing to do with each other.**

**PS: I'm not good with WoW NPC names and locations so please bear with me if I mess up an NPC location or name. That being said I'm going to add quite a few Warcraft related OCs to fill for roles that I'd otherwise fuck up. Also this is Mid Burning Crusade, the march on Illidan's stronghold is imminent at this point in the WoW timeline and will continue on to Post Cataclysm**

**PS: I went back and changed my main Human's name, I didn't like it, since I already used it... and it felt weird using it again.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Ryan "Little Hawk" Ramirez entered the lab on a crisp sunny day on earth, August 14th, 2025 to be exact... he walked through the white hallways of the technology labs before coming to the room... 2309 B wing. He opened the door and there in the center of the room, all twiddling with blinky lights and doodads were several scientists, programmers, engineers and developers who all worked for various gaming, military, spy and space programs.

One, who looked suspiciously like Einstein walked up to Ryan and inspected him. "Ah I see you've made it just in time Mr. Ramirez!" said the scientist.

Ryan nodded and brushed back some of his shaggy brown hair. "Yeah, so... tell me again why you needed a Canadian Special Operations Regiment (CSOR) operative for this... mission... if I can even put it that way..." he asked.

Ryan was, as he implied, Canadian, mind you he was a Canadian First Nations. He had short but shaggy brown hair, with hazel eyes and tanned skin. He was a commander in the Canadian armed forces and an expert marksman with specialized tracking and survival skills that only an aboriginal could obtain. A small scar ran across his left eye from a close brush with a knife during the Cortias Die situation a few months ago. **(A/N: No, he's not from COD: BO2 I'm just making a reference, however the weapons WILL be from Black ops 2 for the most part... since it IS the year 2025 and let's face it... I suck with weapon names and this will be much easier for me to describe and memorize.)**

He was... far from professional looking... his attitude and personality made him look like just another civilian. Aged at 21 he took a liking to allot of things that many of his comrades teased him for, such as fantasy stories, anime, and a few MMO games. On first glance however you wouldn't think of him as being into those sort of things, mind you he also didn't look Native American on first takes anyways... he usually had to explain to people that he was... which few believed until they saw his files or showed off his tattoo of a little hawk holding three arrows on his right bicep. It was a ritualistic thing, the hawk represented keen hearing and attuned senses for which Ryan was known for, while the small size of the hawk represented his size... as he was the shortest of three siblings... mind you he still was pretty tall sizing in at 6'2" while the arrows symbolized his marksmanship, being able to take down multiple targets with one well lined up shot... it had only happened once before... but he still liked to brag about it.

But getting back to the task at hand now. "Because we don't know what is on the other side! And if we don't, why not send the best?"

Ryan shrugged "I dunno, cuz it would be a waste of resources perhaps?" he suggested.

The scientist rolled his eyes "Of course a soldier like you would say that... but you have your orders do you not?"

Ryan sighed remembering the orders that came down from HQ this morning... "Yeah yeah..." he looked at a large white box in the center of the room with blinky lights and buttons... and the knobs, don't forget the knobs and switches! "So what the fuck is this thing?" he asked.

"This is both the latest development in gaming, training and research! A virtual reality room!" explained the Einstein wannabee.

"Virtual reality? Wouldn't a civilian be fine for this sort of task?"

"Are you questioning your orders soldier?"

"You're not my boss!" Ryan exclaimed "But whatever, just plug me in!" he walked over to the box and found a door to enter to small room. It was big enough to fit maybe 10 people side by side... a large elevator if you will.

"Ok so how does this work?" Ryan asked

"Just sit tight, it will be up in a jiffy!" said a scientist... "alright there!"

The walls of the room started to light up and flash through different scenery. One was a far of ring in the middle of space with alien ships around it... then the ring exploded, destroying all the ships while a long fighter escaped the artificial world... another was an anime looking world with kids off all funny colored hair and wearing strange school robes like harry potter rejects... the scenes kept shifting faster and faster until it felt Ryan got a headache, he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be done with... then he heard a voice... it was a scientist "Um... we're reading power fluxes from withing the room, is everything ok in there?" there was a flash of white light "Shit! His vital signs just flat lined! Commander Ramirez! Are you there!? Respond! Ramirez!"

Ryan shook his head and raised an eyebrow looking at his surroundings... he stood in what appeared to be a forest... it was fairly dark and the trees were massive! Bigger than any trees he'd seen on Earth! Assuming this wasn't earth...

He tapped his wrist mounted tactical-pad and opened a secure channel. "Hello?"

"Oh good your alive!" said the scientist "Your vitals dropped and we feared the worst... where are you?"

"What do you mean I'm still in the room right?" Ryan asked, with concern in his voice.

"No, you're not..."

"WHAT!? Then where am I?"

"We don't know..."

"Great... well I'm going to explore for a bit, I'll contact you if I find anything... Commander Ramirez out." He closed the connection and checked over his supplies... he had his personal favorite M27 assault rifle, this was the modern version of the M4 series of carbines, promising stopping power, easy reload, great range in semi-auto, perfect accuracy even in full-auto. This beautiful weapon of gas operated goodness was finished off with a sleek coat of woodlands camo paint and modified by a x2 ACOG sight, foregrip attached to the under barrel grenade launcher for better accuracy and quicker grenade reloads. An adjustable stock was present as well so Ryan could adjust the stock accordingly for better comfort and stability when aiming.

On his back he had two more weapons. An SVU-AS semi auto sniper rifle with low recoil and high accuracy. It was of the weaker sniper rifles available but Ryan liked it due to its next to nonexistent recoil and pin-point accuracy. It sported a x5, 10 and 20 zoom with a stabilizer on the scope and a deployable bi-pod to reduce aiming sway, along with a removable silencer. (which he actually had for all his weapons save his shotgun.)

He also had a KSG 12 shotgun with a wider loading chamber for faster reloading and an extended barrel for longer range and higher accuracy. The KSG was a pump action slug thrower by default but it could be loaded with special buckshot and even dragon's breath or flechette shells.

And lastly at his side he had his Tac-45 pistol with a easy reload mag, extended barrel and a special knife for quick melee, mind you he also had a removable silencer for that as well... he also had a ballistic knife, combat knife at his shoulder, two frag grenades, two semtex grenades, a two flashbangs, two concussions, one EMP, one shock charge and three tomahawks. He was loaded with extra ammo as well with 630 rounds for his M27 making about 21 clips, 120 rounds for his SVU, 10 clips, 80 rounds for his KSG, 10 clips and 130 rounds for his TAC-45, again, 10 clips (extended mag makes each clip hold 13 rounds rather than 8 or 10)

Ryan's specialized training and upbringing as a child had nailed plenty of endurance on him, due to this he was fairly strong, being able to carry twice his weight in supplies, plus weapons and armor easily so long as there were no... Awkward shapes to lop-side him. He reached into his military bag and pulled out his camouflage palate and painted his face to match the forest's colors of green, black, brown and oddly enough a bit of strong, dark purple... he replaced the palate in his bag and put on his boonie hat... all his apparel gear was up to date and involved the latest tech including something called Octo-camo which was a special fiber which allowed his camouflage to be flexible, like an octopus or chameleon and it would adapt to his surroundings making his virtually invisible to the untrained, unobservant or lazy eye... sometimes even the trained, observant and active would miss him if he was lucky. Once his equipment and gear was checked over and he was all decked out in camo that matched the area he was in, Ryan pressed onwards, intent on finding a place to set up a base camp from which to launch recon from... but this place... this forest... it was MASSIVE! Anyone, any creature, anything, could be lurking in the shadows... every time He'd passed a tree he made sure to keep his distance from the edge of it and aim his M27 in the direction of the possible ambush... he got the feeling he wasn't alone...

*MAAAAAAWWWW*

Ryan pivoted and aimed his M27 in the direction of the sound... he saw a bush nearby rustle... he aimed down his sights and put his silencer on... took aim at the bush... but before he could fire a small purple tinted fawn dashed out from the bush, followed by its mother. Ryan just sighed and chuckled to himself... odd how right after he felt like he was being watched, a deer appeared which turned out to be no big deal... but he'd seen the movies... he didn't lower his guard, not for a second! With rifle back up and ready he continued through the woods until he round a road... it was mossy and overgrown, but it was a road... and as the old saying goes, all roads lead to Rome, or in this case simply a place with people! Which would do... before he came to the scientist lab he'd collected his pay from his last operation so he would be able to buy some supplies and see if a phone could be found... as he continued along the road... his hopes of finding a phone or a plane back home were dimmed... all the lamps he'd passed so far, which should have been fluorescent street lamps or some other form of gas or electrical were all candle lit... he'd even passed a gazebo which had been overgrown with vines and a few ancient looking statues around it... he guessed where ever he'd arrived, wasn't as technologically advanced...

The forest seemed to go on forever but that didn't deter our hero! As night fell Ryan turned off the road and found a spot under a tree which was well covered by the thick leave hanging almost right above, closer to the ground then the canopies of the forest. He'd used one of his combat axes or _tomahawks_ to gather fire wood, he'd have to make sure to recover any axes he threw or at least save one for situations like this. Then once he'd gotten a small fire going he opened up a pack of rations and heated the food over the fire, it was no feast par say, but it was enough to keep him going, fit and feed. It was comprised of steamed mashed potatoes, steamed corn, steamed peas and a bit of more than dry chicken, each one having a small pocket in the plastic, biodegradable food tray. He also took a few long gulps from one of his two canteens filled with fresh cool spring water before dousing the fire and setting out his bed roll, using his hat and arm as a sort of pillow... his head on his right arm, with his TAC-45 in his left hand... just in case... the night passed uneventfully... until early morning...

Ryan woke up, stretched and made a bit of instant coffee over the smoldering embers of last night's fire after stoking them up a bit. Once he'd drank that and packed up shop he continued on... this early in the morning, it was still dark and he used a pair of night vision goggles to see, making everything green... however the infrared laser sight on his gun was lit up by the NVGs making a straight line towards his target allowing greater accuracy... this darkness was, for good reasons, Ryan's tool of destruction... more than once was the darkness the instrument he used for his _piece de la résistance_, his, artwork, if you will. Enemies fell to his blade or silenced weapons with bullets in their brains or slit throats, tanks or depots would explode and people would go missing or sensitive information and items might get lost during the night when he was present, yet people hardly knew that it was even him.

Ryan continued along the edge of the road from the other day in hope of finding a town or city, so far with no luck...

Then something struck him as... odd... it was quiet... too quiet... there were no chirping of birds, no animal sounds in the distance, even the leaves had stopped ruffling as the winds played along with the cruel silence as if to assist in building up this strange tension just to torture Ryan with some cruel joke.

'This isn't cool... I'm being watched... I know it this time...' he pulled a pair of lens-less, sleek glasses out and pressed a button on the side of it, activating his advanced HUD as gamers called it, in reality it was a RTSMD, or Real-Time-Soldier-Management-Device, but for the sake of simplicity he also called it a HUD, or Heads-Up-Display. It displayed a small compass at the bottom of his vision, his ammo counter whatever gun in his hands was displayed along with a holographic icon and name, normally in the upper right corner would be a satellite fed map, but being in a world where he assumed there were no satellites, it was just blank. However the main reason he activated it, was because of the target locater installed on it. it acted like a motion and heat sensor all at once, using both elements to pinpoint possible threats and known allies with Red for hostiles and green for friendly's. However for the time being all targets would show up as yellow, meaning, undefined or neutral.

He glanced around... he thought he saw a short flash of yellow and purple when he looked up at a tree behind him... but it quickly vanished... he'd keep going an hope for the best...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**(A/N: Personally I didn't want to start off by him meeting the night elves first but they just seemed like the most convenient choice at the time... since they are more accepting of strange creatures then most, well... sorta... I mean they accepted the Worgen and Dranaei fair enough while others didn't)**

Kalipso Nightingale and her team of Sentinels watched the strange human as he walked down the road towards... well... no where... except Orgrimmar, and if he was indeed headed that way, his life would be short lived...

"Pst!" Hissed a Night Elf from a tree branch across from Kalipso, "What's the deal with this human?"

"I don't know... we discovered him this morning but from the looks of it, he's not from Stormwind or Lordaron..." Kalipso used her keen elven sight to distinguish his weaponry which looked like a fancy musket or blunderbuss... at least she assumed they were some sort of firearm... she also noticed his clothing and armor were not of this world...

"Should we keep tracking him? Or confront him?" asked the same Archer.

"I think it would be stupid to let a human wander to his death at Orgrimmar, are we heartless? No!" said a Druid of the Claw.

"Maybe he's one of those, death or glory types? Maybe he's going off to die in a glorious battle?" suggested a Huntress.

"No... Humans are not so hell bent on the whole death or glory thing such as the Orcs... but if his clothing and weapons suggest anything, he is not of this world... perhaps he doesn't even know where he is going?" replied a Druid of the Talon.

"That... is a possibility..." mussed Kalipso

"Aie!" hissed the Druid of the Talon in a hushed tone...

"What?" Kalipso asked

"I think he just saw me!"

"What makes you say that?"

Then they heard a male voice coming from their target. "Come out now, whoever you are! I just want directions, and information! I have no quarrel with you, but if you insist on hiding I will open fire!"

"That..." sighed the Druid...

"What do we do?" asked the Archer.

"We go down and talk to him... makes no sense fighting him anyways, Humans are supposed to be on our side right?" decided Kalipso and lead her team down towards the Human, all five of them emerging at the same time... once the human saw them, you could say his face turned from anger and menacing to a more... WTF face...

Finally Kalipso reached the Human who still held his gun, pointed at her... "Human, what are you doing here? This road leads to Orgrimmar and I'm sure you don't want to go there..." she said in common, which translated to English fairly well...

"Orgrimmar?" the human asked "What's that?"

This time it was Kalipso and her party's turn to look at him in awe. "You're... kidding right?"

"No..." the human shook his head violently "And what's more what the hell are you!?" he exclaimed "I've seen some fucked up shit in my time but... no offence, you sure take the lead in strange things for the time being..."

"Are you daft or something?" asked the Druid of the Claw.

"Did you come here to insult me?" he asked "Hellooooo! I'm holding a fully automatic gun to your faces! All I know, is that I was sent here via accident and have no clue on how to get back home!"

"And where do you come from?"

"Canada!"

"Ca-da-da?" Kalipso asked

"Can-A-Da!"

"Canada?"

"Yes"

"Where's Canada?"

"Well, this confirms my fear, I'm not on earth anymore huh?" she human cringed as Kalipso cocked her head.

"What's Earth?"

"I'll take that... as a yes..." said the Human...

Suddenly a loud roaring sound was heard off the opposite side of the road... Kalipso groaned and the Human changed targets, aiming into the wilderness...

"Great... the Local Furblogs seem to be close... sounds like they've caught our scent." She said

"Furblogs?" asked the human.

"Those" answered the Druid of the Claw and pointed to a large group of 20 furblogs making their way out of the thick foliage towards them.

"Holy shit! Bear people!? What bullshit are you kidding me!? Ugh! Next thing your gonna tell me is that Trolls, Orcs, Dwarves and fucking werewolves exist!" after the human said that, he received a humorous glance from Kalipso. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me..." the human groaned, noticing her face.

"Ok, get ready!" said Kalipso "I want a roar cast as soon as they reach us to boost attack power, use fairy fire to lower their protection and you girls, pinpoint their weak spots!"

She noticed the Human raise an eyebrow and shrug... he pulled back the pin of one of his guns and aimed it at the Furblogs... he pulled the trigger and burst after burst of lead ripped through most of the Furblogs killing 12 of them before they reached the Night elves and Human... the human pulled out a smaller gun, taking slow precise shots, 6 more furblogs fell with holes in their heads... they last two furblogs went into a rage and attacked the human who pulled out a short rifle and loaded one bullet into the gun and fired a buckshot at the furblogs, one of them being shredded by the spread shot... the last one reached the human, who with all his strength slammed the butt of his shotgun across the furblog's face, creating the sound of cracking bone with a metallic *whack*and it fell to the floor... the human aimed his pistol at the furblog's head and *bang* a round clean through his head.

He looked back at the Night elves who were standing there with jaws open... the human kicked the furblog as he stepped towards them.

"Now then, if yer done playing with the wild life, might I actually get some answers!?" he asked

"S-sure..." said Kalipso, brushing her long green hair behind her head... "C-come with us to our camp, there we can find others of your kind..."

"Humans? About damned time..." he sighed "The name's Ryan Ramirez" he then sighed and muttered "fuck alliteration... by the way, nice to meet you, miss?"

"Kalipso, Kalipso Nightingale... Night Elf Sentinel serving under Tyrande Whisperwind.

"Well then, well met Miss Nightingale... now then... I will follow you... but just so were on for the record... my compliance to come with you, doesn't mean that I exactly trust you... once we get to this camp of yours... I will see what's what and make my final decision then... now, lead on..."


	2. Jaina and Faluara

**Next chapter coming at you! Also to clarify, Ryan isn't the orthodox soldier, he's known to do things his way despite orders, yet no one questions him due to his results, so as a result of command cutting him slack, he is slack himself, but still a great soldier. If that makes sense...**

**PS: I re did a bit of chapter 1, just mainly changing the name of my human character from Ryan Ramirez to Ryan Ramirez, since I already used Ryan Ramirez in something else.**

* * *

Ryan followed Kalipso towards a small Night Elf camp along the forest's edge, as they approached two Night Elf sentries took notice of the strange human, known as Ryan Ramirez...

"Sister!" Said one of the sentries "Who is this strange human?"

Kalipso calmed down the sentry "It's fine, he just got lost, we need to get him to Theramore Isle to meet with his own kind."

"Alright..." The sentry glanced over her shoulder "There are three spare Hippogriffs in their stalls... take them but once you've dropped them off, kindly return them."

"I can do that." Replied Kalipso. "Human, you're with me!"

"This Human has a name!" scoffed Ryan and got onto the winged and feathery beast with Kalipso... a few thoughts running around in his head... such as: Where was he, what kinds of creatures would there be here, and most importantly, OMFG, I can't believe elves are real!

"The ride will take a couple hours at best, you'd better get comfortable... and feel free to hold on."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her final statement, but sat behind her and held onto her shoulders as they took off... she was surprisingly tall. Now Ryan was considered tall among humans but she was at least another foot taller than him easy, top that off with violet skin and lime hair, she was... different to say the least... as far as he could tell at least.

"SO!" Ryan yelled over the wind current whipping around his ears. "What kind of place is this... Azeroth?"

"Are you serious!? You've never heard of Azeroth? What rock have you been living under?" replied Kalipso.

"I told you, I'm not from this world! I'm from Earth! All I want to know is how to get back!"

"I can't answer that question for you... but, maybe Jaina Proudmoore can."

"And who is this Jaina Proudmoore chick?"

"First off, she's not a chicken... she's a human like you." Said Kalipso, glancing over her shoulder, noticing the WTF expression on the human's face.

"No, I didn't mean chick as in chicken, I meant chick as in its a slang term for a girl back in my homeland."

"Oh... sounds derogatory..."

"It can be... but it varies depending on the speaker's intentions... I meant it as a generic term for who I assumed was a girl..." Ryan pondered his previous words for a moment "Wait, how old is she?"

"A young adult, never asked her for her age myself... she's also the most powerful human mage in all of Azeroth... surely if anyone knows of a way to get you home she will..."

Much of the remaining trip was spent in silence, a few minor but unimportant questions were thrown around but nothing more. Finally, they arrived at Theramore...

Kalipso got off the Hippogriff along with Ryan... the island city of Theramore lay before them as a guard ran up to them greeting them and looking at Ryan with a funny look.

"Who's this, miss Sentinel?"

"A human me and my troupe found in the woods in Ashenvale, I was hoping he could secure a meeting with Jaina Proudmoore..."

"Why would just a commoner be allowed to see the ruler of Theramore?" replied the guard

"He's no commoner from the looks of it... he says he is from Earth, possibly another planet far far away from here." Said Kalipso

"Another planet? I thought Dranore and Azeroth were the only planets that existed!"

The Night Elf rolled her eyes, she knew that they weren't the only planets, having fought in the original battle with the burning legion alongside Tyrande and Malfurion themselves... "Well, either way... a meeting is required, and I bet Jaina would hate to have learned that such a valuable asset was being turned down."

"Valuable asset?" asked Ryan to which Kalipso nudged him.

"Hey you wanna go see Jaina or what?" she hissed, to which Ryan sighed

**After being brought to Jaina**

Ryan entered a medium sized room, it's walls lined with books, tomes and scrolls on shelves and in bookcases...

"Normally she is down on the base floor handing out quests but today she is... a little busy..." said the guard when he first let Ryan in. Kalipso had returned to Ashenvale and left Ryan by himself with the guard.

After letting him in, the guard returned to his post... there were no other guards in the room, only a few were actually on this floor from the looks of it. Ryan knocked on a nearby bookcase.

"Hello?" he called... he could faintly hear the sound of shuffling and the flipping of pages. He knocked again but a bit louder this time. "Hello!?" suddenly the shuffling stopped and he heard soft footsteps coming towards him... he then saw a blonde, blue eyed face pop out from behind a bookshelf.

"Yeah?" said the girl.

"Um..." Ryan paused "Would you be Jaina Proudmoore?"

"Yes that would be me." She said and stepped out, wearing a set of white robes with a flowing purple cape off her back, it had a hood on it as well but that was down at the moment. She had a staff on her back with a small glowing blue rock set at the top. "Who's asking?"

Ryan instinctively saluted "Commander Ryan Ramirez, CSOR/UNSOG Joint-ops, Alpha company."

Jaina was quiet for a while before muttering out "Huuuuuh?" and narrowing her eyes at him in confusion.

"Oh... uh... just call me Ryan, I'm a soldier from the Canadian Special forces, in collaboration with UNSOG, or: United Nations Special Operations Group. As far as I can tell, I'm not from around here..."

Jaina looked over his clothing and weapons "No... From the looks of it I'd say you aren't..." she mused "Well... this is... different..."

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me get home." Ryan Explained

"Well... if you came from another world, I doubt it would be as simple as opening a portal... it would probably have to be one of extreme and unnatural power... kind of like the Dark Portal to Outland... and I doubt anyone in this era is powerful enough to create one..."

Ryan nodded, portals, demons, darkness... in his own spare time, Ryan was in all honesty a nerd himself so he knew the basics of how a fantasy universe operated... to some extent...

"Well, since I might be here a long time... can you answer a few questions?"

"I can do my best, sure" replied Jaina.

"Who are the main factions here? I already know of this, Alliance and Horde, but... what role do they play?"

"Oh that's easy, we're at war!" replied Jaina in a not-so-chipper-but-still-oddly-chipper voice...

"Of course..." Ryan sighed "War's always the first thing on the list..."

"Well... We did have peace a while back... the new war only started up recently... maybe a year or two ago now... anyways... It's the Alliance versus the Horde... Red versus Blue I guess you could say. Our Alliance is made up of Humans, like me" she indicated to herself with both hands "Night Elves, Like Kalipso" Ryan nodded. "Dwarves" Jaina ran to the back of the room and pulled out a book and blew the dust off it before placing it on a table before Ryan and flipping through the pages... Ryan couldn't read the writing but it was obvious it was about Azeroth's races. "Like them" she pointed to a picture of a Dwarf man and woman, both were stubby and stout, build big but short... the guys had huge beards while the women had... weird piercings... "Gnomes" said Jaina and flipped the page to see pictures of even shorter people, but unlike the dwarves, the Gnomes were skinnier... some wore glasses or goggles on their head and looked like midget train engineers. "And lastly there are the Draenei" the flipped more pages to show a blue skinned people. Men had squid like faces while women had horns and... Prominent asses... both men and woman had hooves, tails and glowing eyes.

"Wow... they sure are the freak shows huh?" Ryan commented

"Most people say that the Draenei are our most exotic race... some even say they are attractive... I don't understand how they can think that though... that's like thinking a Tauren, Goblin, Troll, Orc or Forsaken is hot... but nope... people are just weird these days..."

"So what's the story with the Horde races?"

Jaina flipped to the back of the book and showed a green skinned race with sharp teeth and plenty of muscles. "Orcs" next was a bipedal race with light blue skin, tusks and weird tribal looking hairstyles "Trolls..." said Jaina... who then moved on to a race with shriveled features and tiny green bodies. "Goblins..." she paused at the mention of the race "Currently they aren't affiliate with either side, but they have been known to favor the Horde in the past..." Jaina flipped the page and pointed at a race with the torso of a man, head of a bull and legs of a cow/human hybrid... "Tauren, they are the most... accepting race of the Horde and will probably the most likely to talk first, smash second... however a mad Tauren is worse than setting a bull free in a china shop... pun intended..." The page flipped one last time and Ryan was almost shocked by what he saw.

"They 'aint ugly at all!" he exclaimed at the picture of the foot long eared, green eyed and fair skinned race known as the Blood Elves.

"Yeah, that's why the stand out in the Horde..." sighed Jaina "A bunch of bad apples if you ask me, threw them in with the wrong types..." and with that the young sorceress closed the book and replaced it on a nearby shelf, not really caring where it had come from in the first place.

Jaina led Ryan to a nearby table within her study and waved her hand, summoning a chair which floated into the room and perched itself under Ryan just as he sat down.

"Thanks..." he muttered "This is a lot for me to take in at once..."

Jaina then pulled up a chair herself and sat across from the soldier. "Tell me, what was your world like?" her hands were folded and her elbows on the table leaning towards him... those cute and intelligent sky blue eyes staring into him, prodding him for more information, always eager to learn more.

"Well..." Ryan started, racking his head for anything that wouldn't be considered as classified or mission critical... "For starters, there are only humans... no Orcs, no Elves, no Trolls and definitely no undead! Just humans."

"Must be nice then" Jaina said, unknowingly "Only humans to have very little war... no other races to fight..."

Ryan didn't mean to laugh, but when he did it came out totally humorless... "Oh no, quite the contrary... we fight... ALLOT..." he strained "Now, the down side in my opinion of your world to mine, in terms of politics... is that... you guys... you have definite sides! You know who your friends and enemies are to a much better extent then we do... in my world, one country could be allies with another one year, and then at each other's throats the next... or even better! Threatening with nuclear Armageddon!"

"Nuclear Armageddon?" Jaina asked.

"End of the world due to over use of Nukes..."

"Nukes?"

"Huge bombs that can wipe entire capitol cities off the face of the earth in a heartbeat..." Ryan answered nonchalantly.

Jaina paled, Ryan guessed she had doubted such weapons existed. "but... how? Magic?"

Ryan shook his head... "Technology..." to which Jaina looked at him skeptically "In many ways, technology is a way of life for those in my world, there is no magic either... so we rely on things like machines, cars, guns, power tools, electricity, oil and the works to make our lives easier. Turns out allot of the tech we use can be used quite in reverse...

Once Jaina had settled down from this revelation... she nodded solemnly... "Sir Ramirez..." she addressed him "Is there any way we at Theramoore can help you?"

Ryan scratched his chin, then remembered his mission priorities, even if he had set them himself... "Contacts!" he exclaimed "I need to meet with the other races, I want to learn more about them first hand and to determine their standings... because... if I'm not mistaken, the humans from my world might be showing up sooner or later... and when that happens I want to know how they will feel about this and if any sort of treaties could be signed, keeping my kind out of your war and stuff like that..."

Jaina nodded "Right, I'd hate to have your people join in a war that isn't theirs to begin with... personally I never wanted to fight a war, all I wanted was to study... but..."

"But now you don't have a choice?" finished Ryan

Jaina nodded "though technically Theramoore is a Alliance base, we're also kinda neutral, the horde won't attack us and for the most part we only house Adventurers who pass through from Stormwind who are heading into one of the Steamwheedle Cartels towns." She noted the confused expression on Ryan's face. "The Steamwheedle Cartel is a huge conglomerate of goblins who work for the same guy as far as I'm concerned..." Jaina waved off. "But back to the original topic... you want to meet with the leaders of each race yes?"

Ryan nodded

"Well... my friend in the Horde, Thrall might be willing to let you have an audience with him, as for King Wryrrn of Stormwind... well... you'll have to proably wait in a huge ass line or something to meet with him... unless you can get the Night elves you met to give you a hand... but honestly I'd start with Thrall in the Horde, or King Wyrrn. I can't provide you with transport to Orgrimmar, but I can send you on your way to Stormwind..."

"That will do." Ryan replied "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll write up a letter to Thrall and await his reply, my advice, stay near Stormwind as long as you can until you get my message letting you know if Thrall is willing to have an audience with you or not. It should arrive in a few weeks time..."

"ah, snail mail I see..."

"huh?"

"nothing... just a slow form of communication is all..."

Jaina nodded and Cmdr. Ramirez turned to leave... stopping before he did, he turned around and left a small rectangular device on Jaina's study table. "It's a radio, if you ever need to contact me in a hurry, tune into frequency 152.7 by turning the knob on the top till the number on the display shows 152.7, so long as you have it turned on and hold this button in, you can talk to me, let go of the button to send the message and then I will reply quickly... I don't know how long the charge on this is... but... you're a smart girl, I have faith you will find a way to recharge it should the batteries die..." Ryan crossed his arms, satisfied "now then, which way to the pier?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Faluara (Fal-ew-are-ah) Skywalker **(A/N: again, no reference intended, trust me, her name is important :P) **was age 2 when the Scourge invaded her homeland of Quel'thalas... she could only stand idly by while her friends and family were slaughtered around her... a few weeks later (I'm expanding the time frame here), she would only be able to watch helplessly and naively as their once beloved Prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider led her entire race to their inevitable cursed fate... slowly but surely their magical addictions grew stronger due to the fel presence now within the majority of them... those who hadn't initially been infected with the fel taint would eventually succumb to it sooner or later due to exposure to it from other Blood Elves... for that is what they had become... no longer did she or her people refer to themselves as the High elves... but as the Sin'dori... the children of the blood... the Blood Elves...

Ever since that day, when she'd returned to Silvermoon... it had now been another 13 years... and she was at the pretty age of 15... the previous decade having been harsh on her...

She didn't remember anything of the Scourge invasion, only that it happened... she couldn't remember why the Blood Elves left for outland in the first place... only that Kael'thas led them...

She didn't remember her magic... which was once of her many downfalls... this was why she was shunned by the Sin'dori... she was of a noble background, that of the Skywalker family... yet here she was, unable to cast a single spell... whenever she had tried, it would botch entirely, fizzle out, or in the worst case scenario... royally fuck up... such as blowing up one of the stores on the Walk of Elders, or Polymorphing herself into a timid bunny for three days until Thrall was able to find a special potion to revert her back to normal, feeding it to her via bunny bottle...

Oh yeah! Maybe now would also be the time to mention, she was adopted!

The Skywalkers took care of Faluara and allowed her to take on their family name... however this was only a local set up... she took their name, and stayed with them while in Silvermoon... otherwise, she'd be with her respective foster parent of the season... Thrall in the Summer, Sylvanas Windrunner in Autumn, Cairne Bloodhoof in the Winter and finally The Skywalker family in the Spring. Lor'themar had been offered to look after her in the spring but had harshly refused the orphaned girl... saying quote: "I won't allow such a doomed child to take on the role of leader of our nation once I've passed away... Light knows where she'd lead us!"

Meanwhile, it was currently late autumn... she was in her _room _if you could even call it that, in the royal quarter of the Undercity... she hated the place... but she loved Sylvanas! She was the only one who would accept her non-magical abilities outright! Telling her to rely more on her wits and skills with a weapon, than those of magic and sorcery... however that being said, when they trained, she was strict as can be! She'd learned that the hard way after commenting on where her skill and weapons mastery had gotten her... she'd then received a quick claw across the face from the Banshee Queen's long but still elegant nails. Luckily the injuries didn't scare, however they hurt like a bitch for a while... but other than that one time, Sylvanas and the Skywalker got along just fine, when they were alone when she was younger Sylvanas would actually open herself up more, and take on a more motherly role, going so far as to ensure the young Blood Elf was all squared away when it came time for her to turn in... Faluara understood why she did this however... it was to fill the spot in which Sylvanas was no longer able to fill on her own, she'd never have kids of her own so she treated Faluara as her own flesh and blood as if she was still living... all things aside however...

Thrall and Cairne were both great father figures... Thrall would teach (or try too) the young Elf the magic of Mages, Shamans, Druids and... a bit hesitantly... Warlocks... from back in the day when the Orcs themselves were masters of the dark arts... Cairne was quite similar, but only focused on those of the Shaman and Druids... meanwhile back in Silvermoon, the Skywalkers wanted little to do with the failure of a Blood Elf, hence her nickname... Failuara... she failed at everything in their eyes... whether it be physical strength, magical affinity or the light's touch... she had none of it... despite this the Skywalkers pitched in their part to turn Faluara into a respectable Priest or Paladin... sadly to the majority of her mentors... she was unable to find an area she excelled at... Mage? Forget it... she either burned or froze one to many the wrong things... Shaman? Pfft! She couldn't control the totems for the life of her! Druid? After that bunny incident!? By the nether there no way she was going into another form other than her own! Paladin or Priest? It seemed the holy light had wanted nothing to do wither her... Warrior? Couldn't even lift a sword properly...Warlock? screw that the little imp things scared the crap outta her and she in no way in the nether trusted those Succubi! Rouge? Nope, not this clumsy _trips over a root _Elf! And finally... the last she could think of... Hunter... now here... here was where she showed promise... most likely due to Sylvanas's influence and her teaching methods... she was a good shot... not great, not bad... just good... passable as Sylvanas had said... but still she thought she could become better... however as time faded away and the years passed, Faluara's hope dimmed darker and darker...

As she began to develop her body... things also took a turn for the worst... her body had become more fair and defined then most Blood Elves of her age, her curves were more defined and her chest was a little bigger... now... most Blood Elves strive for perfection as a race... meaning if you weren't like the rest, you were a disgrace, and ugly... all the Blood Elves thought of her as chubby, when Sylvanas in her usual ghostly motherly tone had assured her that she was not chubby rather that she was developing faster and more rapidly than the other Blood Elves... and that Faluara would eventually become even more beautiful than herself when Sylvanas was alive, however Faluara just took this as wishful thinking on a worried mother's part... she sat in her cold stone room with the sad excuse of a fire burning in the fire place... _her _becoming _anything but repulsing and a failure in Silvermoon _she almost wanted to laugh tears...

She'd never find her calling, she'd never excel in anything... she'd never get to leave the Capitol cities other than to make her way to the next in huge caravans... she'd always be just that... a Failuara... and nothing more... she began to accept this as her fate, before burying her face into her clean pillow, a rare commodity here in the Undercity, and began to desecrate it with her silent tears of failure.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you guys and/or girls enjoyed this chapter. And since you took the time to read, why not take another few seconds to tell me what you did or didn't like about this fic. But if you really did like it, why not add it to your faves and follow it to stay in the know of future updates. All of the above help me out allow when it comes to staying motivated on my fics. **

**Also I am sorry about any lore holes that may pop up... I rarely have the ability to compare it properly so sometimes I have to make stuff up otherwise it would take me centuries to finish this thing...**

**Anyways... WTYL dudes... (Write-To-You-Later) **

**Baaaihaaaii!**

**-Rogue2k8**


	3. The Glades

**Alright, I am actually starting to get into this fic a bit more, might have updates faster than before (That being said, my "Familiar of Zero + Halo Crossover still takes priority since it's almost half done)**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

*Herk-blooooaaaugh!* Ryan hurled off the side of the boat... he hated boats, he couldn't stand the rickety things! Be it medieval style or those of the modern Aircraft Carriers, he always felt like this onboard a ship... he guessed it was a trait passed down from his great-grandfather, a Veteran of WWII who survived the Dieppe raid in 1943 and took part in D-Day at Juno Beach... he remembered his words from when he was only 3 when his parents had taken him over to see him.

"Grandson, if you had a choice of attacking from sea or by air, take the air..." it had been weird words to say to a three year old, but Ryan had guessed that his Great-grandfather sensed what fate held for him... he died a year later at the fossilised age of 91, which was excruciatingly old for a veteran of World War Two!

Ryan slumped down back against the edge of the ship and shook as he recovered from his unpleasant experience... His pack was in his bunking room under the deck, holding the bulk of his equipment. However he didn't trust to leave all his weapons unattended and still had his M27 slung over his back and his TAC-45 at his side, he also hid his grenades as well as he could in his sad, small excuse of a room. Slowly Ryan pulled himself to his feet and got his bearings... placing one foot in front of the other, trying to regain balance as the sea-sprayed deck creaked and groaned under his weight... he felt like throwing up again but held it down... finally the rocking of the boat calmed down and Ryan finally was able to relax... he moved to head back down into the bunks but as he stepped down the stairs a wave slammed into the ship causing it to lurch, sending Ryan tumbling down the stairs...

"FUCK!" he yelled as he whacked his shoulder into the ground and punched himself in the face... HARD...

A crewman of the ship opened a door and led Ryan through... a priest turned around from her books on her tiny desk and raised her eyebrow... the human woman sighed "What is it now?"

"This guy fell down the stairs after we hit a wave an-"

"And he punched himself in the face?" finished the Priest guessing from Ryan's black eye... she sighed again "Here" she waved he hand which glowed with a golden light, nearly blinding Ryan as the pain from his face disappeared and color returned to the area around his right eye...

"Thanks" Ryan grumbled, to nauseous to even care what had just happened without the use of any sort of medicine whatsoever... all he wanted was to return to his cot and lie down until they reached Stormwind...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Present**

Faluara sat in front of a cracked mirror in her room, while her unofficial _Aunt _Clea Darkstrider (Or was it Deathstrider?) helped Faluara with her brilliant light red hair in the morning... Clea would always help Sylvanas with looking after the teenage elf, making sure she stayed out of trouble, and was on time for her training... stuff like that...

"There we go!" Clea beamed after finishing putting Faluara's hair in a long ponytail. "I'm rather proud of myself for that..."

Faluara rolled her eyes, Clea had a thing of being one more... if only... peppy Dark Rangers, always trying to lighten the mood by adding hints of humor to her answers, comments and questions...

"You always say that" Falu replied, making it clear that she'd heard the little joke more than enough...

"Hmmf, fine little miss downer..." huffed Clea as she flipped around the chair Falu was in... resting her foot on the arm of the chair and propping her elbow on her raised leg. "Remember you have a session with Sylvanas today right? She'll see if you can improve your archery today..."

"Great..." Faluara sighed, another day of one of her mentors watching her fail at everything she attempted...

"Oh perk up why don't you!" exclaimed Clea "You've got until this evening, when the traffic of adventurers looking for work dies down..."

Falu nodded and Clea turned to leave... she swore she heard her mutter something in Gutterspeak but was unable to translate it... Falu had never learned any language other than bits and pieces of Orcish so she could talk to Thrall and Cairne... or at least reply to them... Cairne and Thrall had made it their duty to learn Thalassian for the main reason of conversing with any questing adventurers who visited them. Same with all the other languages of the Horde... Falu on the other hand only was fluent in her native Thalassian, to which all the Dark Rangers, Sylvanas included were able to speak, along with the majority of the Undercity banshees... she in the end had no problem communicating with the people of Undercity, having no need to learn the Forsaken language of Gutterspeak...

Later that evening when all the adventurers were tucked away in the various inns around Azeroth for the night, feasting with guild mates, gossiping, drinking, listening for rumors and of course... other... various intimate deeds... or of course just sleeping... Falu made her way through the darkened halls of Undercity, to the Archery range in the Rogue's quarter where she found Sylvanas leaning against the cold stone wall next to a rack of bows and arrows... of course the cold most likely didn't bother her...

Once Sylvanas spotted the young Blood Elf, she fake yawned, after all, she had little need for sleep, being undead and all... "You're late..." sighed Sylvanas "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago... another minute and I would have called off the lessons for tonight..."

'I wish you had...' thought Falu 'then you wouldn't have to deal with the huge disappointment I am...'

As though sensing Falu's thoughts Sylvanas added "And don't you think for a second that I enjoy seeing you fail, it doesn't affect me whether you fail or win, but so long as you put your best effort into it!"

Somehow Falu sensed a lie... but she didn't voice her opinion, Sylvanas was definitely upset whenever she saw the Blood Elf let down her expectations...

Hesitantly Falu took a High Elven made longbow from the rack and notched an arrow, she pretended not to notice Sylvanas slowly and nervously inching her way behind the Blood Elf... Falu pulled back the string and let the arrow loose... near bullseye...! Falu jumped for joy, she had done it! She'd actually done it! Then Sylvanas had to go and ruin her happy dance.

"Um... Falu..."

"Yeah?"

"Wrong target..."

"Huh?" Falu looked back at the targets and noticed the arrow was planted two targets to the left... not in the one straight ahead of her... she hung her ears depressingly... "Oooohhh! I can't do anything right!" And she kicked a loose stone which, seemingly just to mock her, hit dead on bullseye in her original target. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Faluara exclaimed.

Sylvanas facepalmed and didn't seem to notice the Forsaken runner behind her... until she was tapped on the shoulder...

"Hmm?" she muttered and turned around to face the newcomer...

"Lady Sylvanas" said the messenger "We've had a strange shooting near the Scarlet watchtower... no weapons from either the Dwarves, Gnomes or Goblins could have done that much damage!"

"So what?" Sylvanas shrugged "If the shooter is an enemy of the Scarlet Crusade, why bother?"

"Because we are near a hundred percent sure it was a human, one of our men was also killed by the Human... we didn't get a good look at him as he was hidden very well before he ran. He could still be around here as well... he might take to picking off newly formed undead coming from the old graveyard in the west side of the Glades..." **(Forsaken Starting area, of which name I have forgotten) **

"Fine..." sighed Sylvanas... "I'll send three search parties out to look for this alleged human..." she turned to Falu "Faluara... I want you to go with them."

"WHAT!?" Falu exclaimed

"You heard me, we Elves have good hearing for a reason!" she mocked, tapping Falu's ears with her index finger."

The eighteen year old Elf moaned "But why?"

"What better way to get some experience then send you out into the field... you won't even have to fight anything, just leave that to the Deathguards!" explained Sylvanas.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." sighed Falu...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Ryan crept his way along the road, winding through a place called Silverpine Forest... he thought back to the events of Stormwind... they could have gone better... mind you they could have gone worse...

At first the good King seemed pleased to meet him, but once Ryan had expressed his intentions to contact the Horde as well, the king's expression turned sour... Ryan swore that Varian Wyrnn (dunno if I spelled that right) had wanted him drawn and quartered... however after explaining the situation the King seemed to calm down a bit... understanding the situation... he sure didn't like it though...

Anyways about a few weeks after his arrival in Stormwind, Ryan had received a letter from Jaina, telling him that he had safe passage through Horde territory to Orgrimmar where he would be let in and treated fairly... Jain had also mentioned that Thrall had sent word to the others in the Horde, as so they wouldn't attack him... however Ryan wondered how they'd know not to attack a human armed to the teeth with weapons they'd never seen before...

Now back to the present...

Ryan approached a lone tower on the outskirts of a grand ruined city... from the looks of it this place was abandoned... who in their right mind would live here? He soon got his answer...

"Raaaaawr!" cried one of the many feral dead that dotted the land of Tirisfal Glades...

"Holy shit! Zombies!" Cried Ryan as he blasted it in the head with his KSG-12 shotgun... from then on Ryan made sure to check his feet every now and then to make sure more didn't rise from the ground... however he held his course... making for the ruined tower over the next hill... he climbed said hill and looked down at a small human encampment... they were all dressed in red and white tabards and sported fancy red _L'_s on them... they reminded Ryan of the Knights Templar from the crusades back in the Middle and Dark Ages...

He was about to head down to speak with them when he noticed two more zombies headed for the encampment... Ryan lay down, his Octocamo adjusting to the darkened grass he lay on... he popped open the sights for his SVU-AS sniper rifle and aimed at the head of one of the approaching zombies... these once however were unlike the one he'd seen before... they walked normally and were for the most part, completely clothed and even held weapons like a normal living person... they also seemed to be having a conversation between each other... making Ryan raise an eyebrow...

He pushed the questions out of his mind... zombies were zombies where he came from, despite the fact there _were no zombies... _he took aim, placed a silencer on his gun and took the first shot... hitting the closest zombie in the head, killing it... the other one looked around for the shot... she... it... actually looked stunned at the loss of her friend, seeming to want to stop and mourn for him... Ryan suddenly got the feeling he'd done something wrong... he felt a vibration at his side and reached for his radio...

"Hello?" he spoke into it...

"R*chhhhk*n is th*chhhhhhkkk* ou?" came a staticy voice...

"Hold on..." Ryan spoke back and adjusted the knob on the top of his handheld radio. "there that should fix it..."

"Ryan? Are you there?" asked the slightly staticy voice of Jaina Proudmoore.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Ok good... I forgot to mention the Forsaken, a race of undead that serve the Horde, you can recognize them as some of the very few undead to display attributes of the living, such as socialization, weapon wielding and more complex strategies..."

"Uhhh... well then... you coulda told me that sooner..."

"Whhhyyyyyy?" questioned Jaina, her voice drawing out concern...

"Well uh... I think I just shot one..."

"You idiot!" she exclaimed "What happened to that ask questions first, shoot later attitude you had earlier..."

"W-well... back where I come from, zombies are zombies and all are evil..."

"I thought you said there were only humans in your world!" Jaina's voice was getting higher and higher pitched as she stressed out...

"Well... only in movies... they're only in movies..."

"Movies?"

"I'll explain later... right now I gotta think about who I'm helping here... these red humans or this last Forsaken..."

"Red humans?" Jaina asked "Would you be referring to the Scarlet Crusade? The humans with the old symbol of Lorderon emblazoned on their tabards and flags? The fancy looking _L_ in case you didn't know..."

"Yes..."

"Shoot them! They are the most racist fuckups you'll ever meet! They will even attack humans for not: Seeing things their way! Which they automatically assume is everyone who isn't officially signed up with them! Their shoot always, ask questions never policy is pretty clear!"

"Alright, Commander Ramirez out" and with that he ended the transmissions. Before he resumed shooting he changed from his Boonie hat to a Kevlar Tactical helmet, slipping on a balaclava over his face, like the ones Anti-Terror groups use, along with a pair of military ballistics goggles which for the moment rested on the edge of his helmet.

Ryan looked back down the sights as the Scarlet Crusaders who had noticed the lone Forsaken, Ryan wasted no time in opening fire on them.

*Pew, pew, pew* Three silenced shots and three headshots and three kills... moving onto the next and the next as each Crusader fell they began to panic more and more while being unable to find the shooter.

*Pew* as the last Scarlet Crusader fell with a hole in his head, Ryan looked over at the Forsaken adventurer who starred in awe at the carnage... the amber glowing eyes of the undead glanced over him... and at that moment the Forsaken turned tail and ran... Ryan knew he had been spotted...

He leapt up from his prone position and ran down the hill, through the camp and towards what looked like an inhabited town in the distance... he had to pass through a small tree cluster in order to reach the town, the trees were spaced enough so that one could see through them easily enough.

The town was farther than it looked, having taken nearly half an hour and he figured he was about halfway there... he then heard a commotion coming from his far right and took cover in a nearby large bush... he heard a high pitched scream and peeked out from the bush towards the scream of distress and was mortified at what he saw.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"Hmmm... these tracks are fresh... they're also very light... this human knows how to sneak around" said Deathguard Arowws Fleshound

"The tracks lead this way! C'mon!" called one of his comrades as he led the search party away from the now deserted Scarlet Crusade camp. Faluara followed further behind the three Deathguards, not wanted to draw attention... however knowing her skills, there was very little chance of her drawing any real aggro... however on the other hand... her chances were also better... depending on the type of enemy they were hunting she guessed...

"Eh?" muttered a Deathguard, who turned to his leader; Fleshound "The tracks stop here..." he said

"_Well this is just fucking great!" _cursed Fleshound in Gutterspeak. "We were so close!"

"With all due respect sir, we don't even know if these tracks are from the one we are after..." added the third Deathguard.

Fleshound growled... then turned silent... "Wait... do you smell that?" he asked "Smells like... gunpowder... with a hint of something else I can't put my finger on..."

"No, I don't smell any gunpowder..."

"Oh right, you poor excuses for Forsaken don't have very good senses of smell... me on the other hand, I was gifted with an excellent sense of smell upon undeath!"

Faluara rolled her eyes as she listened to their little argument about smells... then her keen elf ears picked up on something... "Ok you might have a great sense of smell" she said "But I have greater hearing... and I hear something... coming from over there." she pointed west, towards the sound of light tapping...

Fleshound drew his longsword and stepped towards a tree... the tapping of which was coming from the other side... as he drew closer to the tree he heard one of his men yell.

"AAARRRGH!"

Fleshound looked back to see one of his men get run though the back, the other Deathguard attacked the newcomer, one of the Scarlet Crusade, but the crusader dodged the guard's attack and countered with a stab to the stomach, ripping his organs out...

Faluara jumped back from the crusader, she reached for her belt and drew her only means of defence, a small, foot long bladed dagger, holding it with shaky hands...

"Faluara! Run! I'll hold them off!" Yelled Fleshound as he turned around and headed back towards the Blood Elf, however he never made it... from behind the tree he'd just put his back to, came another Crusader, holding a small plinking mallet in one hand and a sword in the other... the Crusader knocked on the tree a few times with the mallet, making the exact same noise that Falu had head... Fleshound turned around and was beheaded by the brown haired, evilly grinning crusader...

Falu turned tail and started to run back towards Undercity... *bonk* she bumped into another Crusader, falling onto her butt in the process... she looked up at the black haired man, who knelt down in front of her, grinning mischievously...

"_So, what have we here? A little Blood Elf, closest allies of the Undead scourge here eh?"_ he asked his comrades in common, a language Falu wasn't able to understand... _"What should we do to her?"_

"_We could have some fun..." _remarked the brown haired crusader...

"_Or you boys could not be so sick minded and just cut off her head!" _said the blonde female Crusader

"_She's got a point... off with her head so they say, yada yada yada"_

The Crusader drew his sword and Falu scampered backwards as best she could... getting up and trying to run, she doubted her red Sun Cured leather armor would protect against that...

A crusader grabbed her around the abdomen... no, he didn't grab her, he stabbed her with a knife or dagger... the pain finally registered in the Elf's brain she screamed and fell to her knees, clutching the stomach as blood flowed from the wound...

"_Now then..." _said a Crusader... as she stepped up to her, kicking her onto her back, aiming a handaxe at Falu's forehead... _"Time to die..."_

Falu clenched her eyes waiting for the end, she didn't want to die so soon, after accomplishing nothing with her life, why did it have to end now?

*Bladalamlamlam*

Falu's eyes shot open to see the female crusader's body riddled with bullets, fallen to the ground in a pool of her own blood... the other two male crusaders looked for the attacker... then another contact leapt out of a nearby bush and blasted one of the crusaders with automatic fire... ripping his arm and chest up with a hail of fire... the last one charged the new attacker, no sooner had he made a single bound had the new contact whipped out a smaller one handed gun and shot the Crusader in the helmetless head...

The new contact then looked over Falu, noticing her wound... he approached her, moving her hand to look at her injury...

"_Damn, that's pretty deep..." _he said in a language she recognized as common, but yet again, was unable to translate... but then it hit her... was this man a human? She saw no pointy ears, he didn't smell of decay like the Forsaken, he defiantly wasn't a Troll or Tauren... to tall to be a Goblin... an Orc perhaps? She saw bits of tanned skin between his armor's wrist cuffs and gloves... no... He was human at least...

Faluara tried to squirm away from the human in fear... but then another sound caught her attention...

"_This way! They went this way!" _said the voice of a Crusader, along with the sounds of several marching footsteps...

The new human seemed to hear it as well... and despite her objections of whacking him in the back and trying to bite his fingers, the human picked Falu up, slinging her over his shoulder and carried her over to a nearby grotto of bushes and tall trees... the human crouched and held a hand to Falu's mouth... there was only one thought going through her mind.

'Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me, Please don't kill meeeeeee'

She squirmed and twisted for all she was worth, trying her best to escape and ignore the injury which was causing tears of pain to fall from her eyes... finally the sounds had passed and the Human slammed the Elf down onto the ground, pinning her arms down. He removed his helmet and black facemask revealing a tanned face with brown hair, hazel eyes and a small scar across his eye. He started to roll the top of her Sun Cured armor up and at first Falu took this the wrong way... screaming "Rape! Rape! Rape! Someone help me!" she cried and sobbed her eyes out, flailing around trying to get him off her.

"_What are you nine?" _said the human as he struggled to keep her still... he pinned her down by pushing down on her abdomen with his knee and holding her arms down with his hands. Faluara was still trying to escape... despite the excruciating pain her wound was causing her... The human's tone changed to a more soothing one... _"Keep still... and I'll release you..."_

"Let go of me!" she yelled

The human rolled his eyes and quickly reached into his pocket and held out a small circle with three white feathers hanging off it... each quarter of the circle was a different color, going from red to black to white to yellow... he swung it in front of her face for a while... oddly enough the human's charm seemed to calm her down... there must have been some special magic in the charm for it to be able to do that.

The charm seemed to put her in a daze for a while... and while she was in her daze the human went back to inspecting her wound... _"Oh no..." _he said _"The injured area seems a little greener than it was before... I would assume poison..." _the human reached into his pack and pulled out a few white balls of cotton, some bandages, a few wet cloths, pills and a strange needle... the human dabbed the cotton balls into a small clear canister and wiped the clear fluid on her upper thigh. He then took the needle and slowly stabbed her with it, pressing a button on the top of it... it was around now that Faluara was beginning to come back around... she looked at the needle which the human had just pulled out of her.

"What did you do to me!?" she wailed, the pain in her stomach flaring up again...

"_Stay still! Just give it a bit!"_

"AAHHH!" she screamed as the pain hit her again, causing her to fall to her side after an attempt to sit up.

The human sighed before grabbing the small wet cloths and peeling a covering off them before rubbing them over the injured area...

"OWW!" yelped Falu, as the cleansing agent stung like a bitch...

"_Ok, now I want you to eat these after I finish bandaging you up." _He said after holding up two pills and starting to wrap the linen bandage around her abdomen.

"Wh-what did... why am I... ugh..." she started to ask but blacked out...

"_Shit! This is not good!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Ryan pulled his balaclava back over his head and replaced his helmet, turning on his helmet light as he slung the unconscious elf over his shoulder. The poison was starting to take effect... Ryan's medication had prevented her from bleeding out but she'd still die if he didn't get her some medical attention quickly. Those sociable undead he saw must have come from somewhere... but the closest place he could think of was the large ruined city nearby... either that or the small town he had seen in the distance... but as night approached he soon lost sight of it... he had to rely on other land marks for reference and instead headed for the ruined city on the edge of the woods...

As he ran he ended up attracting unwanted attention... ravenous undead started to crawl up from the depths of the earth, hungering for some Human and Elf flesh, poisoned or not...

Ryan pulled out his TAC-45 and held the elf over his right shoulder with his right hand and used his left hand to wield his pistol, taking out any zombies that stood in his way with a well placed head shot.

A hand he hadn't seen burst out of the ground in front of him, grabbing his ankle, tripping him, sending the elf he was carrying tumbling forward... still out cold... Ryan cursed foully before pushing himself onto his other side and shooting the hand that held him in the wrist a few times till the hand broke off, letting him go... he got to his feet, hardly stopping as he scooped up the elf who lay in front of him.

He leapt forth and out of the trees, panting, never had he run so fast in his life... well... there had been that one time in Ukraine with a certain dealing with a bio-chemical weapon manufactured by a certain terror group that had gone off, filling the facility with a deadly nerve toxin causing Ryan and his team to outrun the gas while fleeing the facility...

He heard more groans and moans from behind as the undead began to file out of the tree line... he turned around, aiming his pistol at the approaching undead... surely there were far too many for him to take alone... they'd swarm him before he could reload his next clip...

He then heard a ghostly female voice from behind... _"Fire!"_ she said in a strange language which sounded like some sort of barbaric mix of a mockery of a Native American language and German and maybe a bit of some African language...

A hail of arrows soared over Ryan's head and impaled the oncoming undead... pinning several of the to the ground as they still lived... more undead came from behind... but these ones didn't attack, rather set about finishing off the remaining mindless dead...

"And you must be the Human Thrall sent word about...?" asked an echoy female voice... Ryan turned around and nearly jumped back as his gaze met with that of a paleish blue skinned elf with glowing red blood eyes and silvery blonde hair... her armor would have made her look exceptionally pretty, with an exposed stomach and arms... if it wasn't for all the skulls and gothic marks decorating it...

"Y-yes ma'am" Ryan replied

The other elf noticed who he was carrying and her expression changed from suspicion to downright worry. "My Faluara! What happened to her!?"

"Faluara? Oh you mean her?" Ryan asked before going on to explain "Well she and some soldiers ran into a few of the Scarlet Crusaders, the guards were slain, but the crusaders took their time with your Faluara her and were about to kill her when I intervened... I killed about 30-plus foot mobiles today."

"Huh?"

"I managed to keep her from bleeding out, one of the crusaders stabbed her with a dagger... however I believe it was poisoned. I was hoping to get her some medical attention so I brought her... well... I was heading for those ruins... I had hopped someone lived there...

"You are right, we live there, that is the capital of the Forsaken. And I am Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, leader of those people."

"You're the leader? Well uh..." Ryan paused for a moment... he then snapped a salute "Ma'am, permission to speak freely?"

"Um? Sure?"

"How is it you can understand me while no one else can? Also why would an Elf be leading a group of undead."

"I can understand you because I once was a high elf, the common tongue was one of our primary languages, as for your other question..."

"Wait are you like, some sort of Dark Elf? That would make sense..."

Sylvanas paused for a moment before rolling her eyes "Yes... yes I'm a _Dark_ Elf... whatever floats your boat..."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her remark, had he said something wrong? Well... if he really had, then he assumed he'd be dead by now, considering present company... he looked around at the Forsaken who were headed back to their homes...

"That up there is Undercity, and you are looking for the Zeppelin towers of Brill... Sylvanas tapped the road they were standing on now with her foot. "Just follow this road till you reach a crossroad, then turn left, you'll reach the towers in no time..."

"Thank you Miss Windrunner" Saluted Ryan

"What about you? Your name human?"

"Commander Ryan Ramirez, Canadian Special Operations Regiment, in joint ops with United Nations Special Operations Group, or UNSOG... but you can just call me Ryan..."

"Alright then... I will let Faluara know of her saviors name once she comes to..." replied Sylvanas

Ryan nodded and slipped Falu off his shoulder into both his arms so she was being held in a sort of bridal style... 'Damn, when she's not flailing around and stays still long enough to look at, she's adorable...' Ryan blinked a few times, bringing himself back to reality... "Right" he said and handed the unconscious elf to Sylvanas.

"Thank you again Commander Ramirez... I hope to see you again..." Sylvanas nodded politely

Ryan snapped off another salute "Ma'am" and he re-adjusted his pack before running off to the Zeppelin tower.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Alrighty, I hope you guys and/or girls enjoyed this chapter. And since you took the time to read, why not take another few seconds to tell me what you did or didn't like about this fic. But if you really did like it, why not add it to your faves and follow it to stay in the know of future updates. All of the above help me out allow when it comes to staying motivated on my fics.**

**Anyways... WTYL dudes... (Write-To-You-Later) **

**Baaaihaaaii!**

**-Rogue2k8**


	4. Fal's gun

**1 Year later...**

* * *

*chk* "Commander, we've got good news and bad news." Said Einstein over Ryan's coms.

Ryan sat up on his bed inside one of the many run down inns of Booty Bay.

"Go ahead" replied Ryan after glancing around the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"As you know, we've received your reports. About this Alliance and Horde, the new creatures you've encountered, magic... all of it... most of it is... hard to believe, from a scientific point of view anyways."

"I can understand that... I was... a bit shocked at first myself..." Said Ryan. That however, was an understatement...

Ryan had managed to keep from completely flipping out during his initial contact with the races of Azeroth and the revelations of magic and whatnot, even if only marginally... he'd almost freaked out upon his meeting with Warchief Thrall and the Horde leaders.

*Flashback*

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Ryan stepped off the Zeppelin from The Glades to Orgrimmar and was immediately set upon by two of the guards at the top of the zep tower.

Ryan slowly raised his hands, as from his experience with the Forsaken and that Blood Elf from earlier, he assumed they wouldn't understand him, but he tried anyways.

"I'm here to see Thrall..." he said. One of the guards raised an eyebrow and prepared to strike with his lumbering axe.

"_Stop!" _said the other guard in Orcish. The grunt turned to Ryan. "You" he pointed at Ryan "See" he cupped his free hand over his eyes like he was searching for something "Thrall?" he pounded his fist on his chest.

Ryan nodded and the grunt waved for him to follow.

As he was lead down one of the great elevators of the city, Ryan was cast... many loathing glances and stares... he guessed at least 99% of the city would have tried to kill him on the spot, simply for being human... let alone in their capitol.

"Gromash Hold!" Said the Grunt and waved Ryan inside...

Once within he made his way to a large circular room... at the head of the room was a large throne looking... well... throne... upon it sat a large, burly green orc. He had shiny black armor and a large hammer rested at his side.

"Thrall? I presume?" said Ryan.

The large Orc nodded "You are correct... Human... now then, might I ask your name?"

Ryan snapped a salute "Commander Ryan Ramirez. CSOR and UNSOG joint operations first unit." Ryan nodded towards Thrall, taking noticed of the rest of the strange creatures on the edges of the room... Trolls, Forsaken, Tauren, Orcs and Blood Elves. "You speak English quite well sir."

"English?" asked Thrall.

"Um... English? It's the language most common in my world... kinda the universal language..."

"I suppose this... English you speak of is your version of the Human's Common tongue." Said Thrall. "My time spent with Jaina during the end of the Third War helped me brush up on the language... that and... my past, which I will not be going into detail about..."

"Thrall and Jaina sittin' in a tree mon' K-I-S-S-I-N" *BING* "OUGH! Hey mon'! dat' was jus' a litta joke!" said a larger than average troll...

"That's Vol'jin... leader of the Darkspear Tribe..." said Thrall as he facepalmed. He pointed to a tall male Blood elf with an eyepatch over one eye and long whiteish blonde hair... "Lor'Themar, Lord of Silvermoon" Next he waved at a giant elderly Tauren with a large totem on his back. "Cairne Bloodhoof, of the Tauren tribes of Mulgore." He paused "And you've already met Sylvanas Windrunner, who unfortunately was unable to make it today."

Ryan nodded "I'm merely scouting out any and all factions who reside in Azeroth, before reporting to my survivors. And now before you go making accusations. I'm not part of the Alliance, nor the Horde as you can plainly see. But I'm from Canada, a country on my home planet of Earth. Like I said I'm part of a Canadian special operations regiment who is in join operations with the United Nations Special Operations Group, or UNSOG... the UN, or United Nations, is a..." Ryan paused looking for the right term "Semi-cooperative group of countries who all fall under a strict code..." he laughed in his mind, knowing modern politics, that was far from the truth. "Anyways, we mean neither the Alliance nor Horde any harm. But until I manage to go home or unless I received instructions from my superiors... I'm available for work... where you can see the... effectiveness of a good ol' 7.62 assault rifle."

Thrall laced his hands together in thought... "You know... I think I've got just the task for you..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

*end flashback*

And that was pretty much how he'd been spending his time in Azeroth. Earning a living by doing odd jobs for the Horde and Alliance as a sort of gun for hire. However he made extra sure that he didn't let himself be hired for attacks against either side.

In his time in Azeroth, he'd learned the basics of Orcish so he could easily speak with any contractors in the Horde... or at least most of them.

"Anyways as you were saying?" said Ryan.

"We've managed to find a way to get troops to and from Azeroth..."

"You mean, I can finally come home?" Ryan asked.

"That is correct. Command has relayed to me that they want you to bring news of our impending arrival. Where our diplomats would like to meet with their envoys."

"Rodger that, I'll send a message to Thrall and Wyrnn." Ryan stood up and walked over to a small desk with a tiny candle light before starting to write his letters with a feather pen.

Once the letters were done, he swiftly dropped them into a mailbox just outside the inn, awaiting delivery. He then returned to his room to review his equipment...

His M27, was long since out of ammo... He still had 4 clips worth of shotgun shells... but... here's the funny part... not long after he began contracting with the Horde and Alliance, he lost his KSG-12 during an excursion into a place called Ragefire Chasm, under Orgrimmar with a group of adventurers... it fell into the lava after getting thrown out of his hands by a nasty creature called a Trogg... by the name of Oggleflint or something...

His sniper's scope was cracked, making it nearly useless... he was out of ammo anyways...

His Tac-45 had... one clip left... which he saved for an emergency. He was also out of grenades... but... he'd learned something fascinating about his EMP grenades... they interrupted enemy spell casting! And prevented them from casting again for another sixty seconds average.

He still had one Tomahawk left, which he merely used as a utility item nowadays.

His suit of high tier Kevlar armor however was the only thing still in great condition. The synthetic material actually absorbed magical spells quite effectively, as well as repelling any projectiles or blades that came his way. It was maces and heavy weapons he had to watch out for... also certain spells could bypass his armor, such as a life drain spell, or a blood boil... as he had learned the hard way before taking a few healing potions.

Life in Azeroth had... admittedly come as a shock to him... his first week or so after being contracted by the Horde and Alliance was spent trying to adjust to the whims of this new and strange world, with its magic and monsters... things Ryan had never assumed real until now...

But for now he had one thought in mind now... getting home...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**A week later...**

"C'mon, get up!" said the echoy voice of Sylvanas Windrunner, after shaking Faluara out of her slumber.

"Huh? What?" asked a groggy elf as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her green eyes. She turned herself ninety degrees so that her legs hung off her _bed _within her quarters in the Royal Quarter, of Undercity.

"I'm going to Orgrimmar, we're supposed to be having a meeting today to discuss some new..." Sylvanas paused, placing a hand on her hip and waving her free hand around while closing her blood red eyes in thought... "erm... how should I put it? Policy? Yeah... Policy, let's... let's just go with that..."

"Orgrimmar? Policy? Why do want me to go?" shot off Falu

"Because I want you to come ok!" huffed Sylvanas "I think this trip will do you good."

Falu sensed a hidden message to what her foster-mother was saying. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing" Sylvanas quickly replied. "C'mon, let's go otherwise we'll be late... and I'd hate to keep our guest waiting."

"Guest? What guest?"

"Ugh, you and your questions girl!" sighed Sylvanas

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Later...**

Falu and Sylvanas both entered Gromash Hold and took their places in a council ring... or at least... Sylvanas did, while Falu simply stood next to her.

All attention was paied to a human standing in the center of the room... but Faluara recognized this human, with his advanced leather armor and weaponry, his upright posture with his arms crossed behind his back, standing tall.

"Ryan. Glad to see you well still, I was afraid Azeroth would prove to much of a change for you... I'm impressed you've lasted this long... considering where you say you are from."

"Thank you Warchief!" rang off Ryan's soldiering tone. He didn't even flinch from his attention position while saying this.

"At east commander." Said Thrall and Ryan relaxed a bit, letting his arms swing beside him, and loosening his posture, but he wasn't even near a slouching position, he just didn't stand quite as tall and firm anymore. "I got your message yesterday, I'd just finished explaining the details to the others before You and Sylvanas got here." Thrall noticed the young elf standing beside Sylvanas "And young Faluara as well it seems..." and Falu couldn't meet Thrall's gaze out of shame... but she could look at the human's... at the mention of her name the human stared at her for a bit, once Falu had noticed his gaze, she lightly blushed and nodded towards him, which he returned in kind. She hadn't forgotten what he had done for her. In fact, ever since then, once she'd learned his name, she'd always wondered what had happened to him... she doubted she'd actually be able to talk to him however, she didn't know any Common and hardly any Orcish...

"So what was the _deal_?" asked Sylvanas in Orcish, Falu not entirely understanding the sentence.

**(A/N: Italic words are words Falu can't understand)**

"Ryan's _people_, are going to be _arriving_ in Azeroth today... he _wanted_ to _arrange a meeting between_ us and a _leader _of this _organization_ from his _world called The United Nations_. _We're supposed_ to be _meeting_ today."

"_Sir, if you don't mind, I'm getting paged..." said Ryan "Looks like they're about ready. I just need help from one of your Mages or Warlocks."_ Said Ryan

Thrall nodded and one of the Blood Elf magisters who was standing to the side stepped forward and placed a glowing red crystal on the ground before filling it with magical energy. Then Ryan stepped towards the crystal and poked the gem with a small electrical rod of some sort... he then held his hand to his ear. _"Cmdr. Ramirez here, we are ready to receive P.C, can you get a lock on my signal Two-Four?"_

He seemed to recive some sort of reply and then right before their very eyes a portal seemed to open up from the crystal...

"_The crystal was the docking mechanism for the portal, while zapping it with my Tazer amplified the strength and then using my communications I was able to provide a signal for my Command to lock on to, due to my contact with the gem." _Said Ryan.

This portal was unlike any of the others seen in Azeroth, this was all grey and shiny, it buzzed with electricity and sparked every so often... after a few tense moments of waiting the sound of arguing could be heard.

"_Is it safe? Is it stable?" _asked someone in common

"_I don't know why don't you find out!?"_

"_Ok, I've got a better idea!"_

"_WAIT NO!"_

*ZAP*

A human equipped similarly to Ryan flew through the portal, landing on his back...

"_So are you dead? Is it safe?"_

The human opened his tightly shut eyes and sat up, taking in his surroundings... before wavering _"Um... depends on what you mean by 'safe'..." _

A few moments later two more humans had passed through the portal... however in a less... spectacular entrance then the first... Two of the humans were dressed in obvious military attires, wielding guns just like the ones Ryan had. While the third human was dressed in a snazzy black suit with a grey tie and pants... the new human addressed Thrall... much more calmly then one might have guessed... Falu guessed that he had been prepared for such a thing...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"You must be Warchief Thrall... of this faction; The Horde?"

"Yes. And you might be?" asked Thrall

"Diplomat Preston Veers from the United Kingdom, representing the United Nations on their behalf." Said the English accented blonde and shaven, blue eyed Englishman.

"You... are taking this better than I would have guessed..." said Thrall

"Being a diplomat has honed my... erm... how should I put this... ability to cope with strange and different political situations..."

"O...K...?"

"Now then" the Diplomat turned to Ryan "Cmdr. Ramirez, your presence here is un-required and you do not have the authorization to deal with these negotiations... if you would please step outside for several hours..."

Ryan coughed a bit "Several hours? When the fuck do I get to go home?!"

Preston sighed "And this is why you can't attend the negotiations... and you'll be going home shortly don't worry..."

"Fine..." sighed Ryan who made his way to the exit...

"Hold on..." said Sylvanas "I'll be back, don't wait up for me. I have a task to hand out..."

Ryan was just about to step outside when he heard his name called by the Ghostly Ranger. "Ryan, I have a job for you." She said

"Yes ma'am, what can I do for you?" replied Ryan.

"Would you be kind enough to... take Faluara on a bit of a trip outside the city, so she can hone her skills... with your weapons and training I'd feel safe leaving her in your hands."

"_Wait what!?"_ near shrieked Falu from behind Sylvanas, who cringed from her yelling so close to her ear.

"You heard me missy! I think getting some training in the field would be good for you" it looked like Falu was about to make a point when "Yes I know what happened last time, but remember Ryan here was the one who saved you, so you'd be in good hands!"

"_But-"_

"No buts! Just go, you don't really want to attend this boring session anyways right?"

"_Fiiine..."_

"Good, now I'll be heading back, if you head back down to Ragefire Chasm you should be able to get in a nice adventure, besides, from what I heard, you slaughtered the majority of the Troggs and other nasties down there so it shouldn't be nearly as hazardous down there now right?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Sylvanas nodded at Ryan and turned around to head back to the meeting... but just as she left one of the UN soldiers ran towards Ryan, with his special light blue UN Helmet and forest green BDU.

"Commander, I heard you're being sent on a task, and well, since you've been here so long, I figured I can get away with slipping you some extra ammo. Here, now then I gotta head back before I'm missed."

"Thanks soldier." Said Ryan as the UN soldier handed him three M27 clips and two TAC-45 clips... leaving himself with only two rifle and three pistol clips, rather than the standard five.

And with that the elf and human headed down into the chasm...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

The elf, Falu had been really quiet... whether she didn't know what to say of was simply to scared to say anything was beyond him... until at least when he tried to talk to her first...

"Soooo..." said Ryan "Faluara was it?"

The elf didn't seem to pay attention until her name was said... at which she looked at him with a cocked head.

They came down to a small opening where the gruesome bones of a large trogg lay... "Hey see this, I killed this one right here!" Ryan said proudly, pointing at the bones of Oggleflint. "He broke my shotgun however... bastard..." he growled...

But still, the elf stayed quiet...

"Wait can you even understand me?" he asked

The elf just looked even more confused...

"You." He pointed at her "Know" he tapped his head "What" he shrugged "I" he pointed to himself "Say" he flapped his left hand in a mimicking motions of speech.

This time he got a more pronounced reaction out of the Blood Elf... this time she looked at him like he was crazy... which made him facepalm...

"_Are you nuts?" _she said

Ryan sighed in desperation... communication at this rate was impossible... so he was going to try to make her understand... starting with what he had...

He leaned against a nearby rock and pointed at himself "Ryan." He said... the elf looked confused again "Ryan" he repeated... the finally she seemed to clue in...

She pointed at him "Ree-a-ne" she said

"Rye-an"

"Ryan..."

"Good" he gave her a thumb up and she smiled... it was a very pretty smile, one that made all his struggling up till now worth it...

"You?" he pointed at Falu, hoping she'd understand that he wanted to hear her name from herself, personally.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"_You?" _asked Ryan... his name was in fact Ryan... she confirmed that much... however between his strange actions and words, she couldn't make heads or tails out of him...

"_You?" _ he repeated

'Is he asking my name?' Falu thought, it was worth a shot. "Faluara... Falu..."

"_Falu huh? That's a pretty name..." _

'Shame I can't understand him...' she

Then Ryan held up his smaller gun... _"Pistol"_ he said

"Pee-stole?"

"Piss-tole"

"pistol?"

"_Yes!" _he nodded...

Falu, despite the naivety in it, felt proud, she'd already learned three words in common; You, yes, Pistol and Ryan's name... which in the end didn't really count...

Ryan smiled at her naivety and kicked forward off his rock, waving for her to follow...

Despite the fact the cave had been cleared out, it was still a hazardous place. Lava pits and jets were scattered throughout the cave system, fire elementals would always be around and not to mention falling stalagmites and pitfalls...

Falu had her hand rested on her shortsword which hung at her side, despite her ineffectiveness with blades. The sword was merely a backup weapon in case she lost her primary or was pushed into melee combat. Her primary weapon was a simple Thalassian made bow and arrows. Blood Elven bows were only outshone by their Night Elf cousins and about on par with Dwarven made guns.

As they made their way up one of the tunnels towards the lava pits a slight cracking at their feet was noticed... Ryan tensed up.

"_Don't move a muscle..."_ he said and lowered himself into a prone position and started to crawl up the tunnel. Part way up he noticed looked back at her and motioned for her to get down.

Falu didn't understand his signals but assumed that the cracking sound was bad and that Ryan knew what he was doing... so she copied him and crawled towards him... once they got to the top Ryan got to his feet, followed shortly by Falu.

"_Well that wasn't so bad... I guess we're in the clear now."_

Then just to add insult to injury the floor cracked again... this time it was considerably louder.

"_Fuck..."_

*Crack boom*

"Aaaah!" Falu screamed and landed with a thud, getting covered with rock and dirt bits... "Owwie..."

"Gak!" squirmed the voice of Ryan... Falu looked up after shaking the dirt and rocks that buried her off and saw a large burly Orc in the garbs of Twilight standing over Ryan choking him. Ryan in turn was trying to force the Orc of... but Orcs are known for brute strength... so he reached for his pistol only to find it was missing!

Falu noticed a small L shaped object next to her... she knew the name of this object in common... _Pistol_... it was... she picked it up.

"_Shooo heeem! Shooo heeem!"_ Ryan gasped

Falu tensed up... what if she missed and drew attention to herself? What if she shot Ryan by mistake... surely there was more than one way she could fuck this up... but given the situation she knew he was in danger and she'd need his help to get out of this one... she took her chances... she aimed... using the apparent sight for the gun to aim at the Orc... took a breath and fired!

The Orc dropped dead and Ryan pushed the body off him, looking at the inflicted injury... a bullet wound entering from the temple and exiting the other one was seen as well as a large amount of blood...

"_Nice shot..."_ commended Ryan in amazement...

Falu wasn't even shaking with the smoking gun in her hands... which she held in both hands, still pointed at the Orc... she let out a long drawn breath before turning the gun around and pointing the handle at Ryan to take it back.

Ryan noticed the gesture and instead of taking it back he pulled out his two clips and took the pistol... he tapped her to make sure she was paying attention... he pressed a button on the side of the pistol and the ammo holder fell out and snapped a new one in and it clicked, he then pulled a slider on the top back and it clicked forward. He held the pistol out to her again. _"Now _you" he said...

Falu took the pistol back, easily guessing that the Soldier wanted her to try to do what he had just done... she followed his example to the letter, unloading the pistol and reloading the old clip which was missing only a single bullet...

She looked at Ryan for his approval, he simply nodded and gave her a thumb up... _"Keep it" _he said before drawing his rifle and giving her the additional two clips. He then waved at her to follow...

They couldn't climb back up as the way up was both to high and to steep... so they had to continue onwards through a smaller tunnel that would have been claustrophobic to many people as it was extremely cramped.

'I don't want to get stuck in here, please don't let me get stuck in here!' thought Falu... but thankfully they broke out of that tight space... however unfortunately their situation got worse... as soon as they came out of the small tunnel they were surrounded by Twilight Orcs **(A/N: was it Twilight that was in Ragefire? I forget...)** they had been ambushed in a large room, the far half was a lava pit where the Twilight must have been forging weapons due to the presence of blacksmithing equipment...

One thing was for sure, they didn't look happy to see them... Ryan raised his rifle and Falu nervously readied the pistol Ryan had given her.

He quickly crouched down, avoiding a shadow bolt that had just passed him and blasted the first three Orcs outright before rolling to the side and taking out another two. The Orcs at the blacksmith then noticed the gunfire and they all grabbed staves, swords and even pickaxes and blacksmithing hammers and came at them. There must have been at least fifteen in all. Ryan emptied his clip taking out five more Orcs before reloading... Falu who had finally snapped out of it took aim with her gun and took three shots... all equaling three dead Orcs with bullets to the brain... she gawked at her handy work and looked at the smoking gun in her hands... she liked this weapon... and with a new confidence she'd never had in her whole life she run up to join Ryan firing the pistol as she did, each shot hitting their marks in the head, resulting in kills. Ten more poured down from the ramps which likely led to the surface...

Falu eliminated the remaining Orcs on the ground while Ryan approved of her handy work before turning his attention to the new contacts and unloading his clip at them, three rounds for each Orc, two to the chest and one to the head. Each one fell thanks to Ryan's deadly precision... he reloaded, now on his last clip... Falu was on her second now... having one left in reserve...

The headed up the ramp towards the surface and came out of the mouth of a small cave poking out of one of the cliffs in Durotar... only two Orcs guarded the entrance and Ryan drew his combat knife and snuck up behind one, while signaling Falu to do the same... she drew her Shortsword and looked back at Ryan who nodded his head.

*Twi-twoo* Ryan whistled and the Orcs looked over at him, and he slugged the female Orc in the face before twirling around and slashing across her neck with his knife. The other Orc bellowed in rage before being tapped on his shoulder by a cold steel object... he turned around just in time to have a blade driven through his abdomen before falling back dead, courtesy of one little Elf...

Ryan chuckled and wiped his sweaty brow after removing his helmet. _"A little more action than you're used to I reckon?" _he said. She didn't know what he said, but she couldn't help but blush, feeling a compliment... a compliment from someone who didn't really even know her that well... _"C'mon, I think we've got some more time to kill"_ he waved her over and they started trying to find their way back to Orgrimmar.

As they headed back Ryan spoke, despite not being able to understand him, she enjoyed hearing him speak... she could tell he was speaking positive due to his tone.

"_No then, I think you killed at least twelve in there, which means I killed um... five plus eight plus ten plus one... twenty-four!" _he had a his wrist pad open and was typing stuff down onto it. _"Yeah! So twelve kills! How's it feel?"_ he said.

Falu just shrugged being unable to understand what he was saying...

After another hour of walking they reached Orgrimmar and entered Gromash hold... to find that negotiations had concluded...

"_Ah, Ryan your back..." _said Preston _"Just recently, maybe an hour or so ago, a diplomat from the States arrived and is heading to negotiate with the Alliance... Warchief Thrall has decreed that the humans of Earth and the Horde can be friends at the very least, so long as no one provokes another... we also received a message from the US diplomat that the Alliance wishes for our support on their Outland Campaign... this however clashes with the Horde's request that we help them with THEIR Campaigns... I will speak to our superiors about this... but... Ryan... I've known you for quite some time my friend... and I'm sorry to say this... but command has ordered that... you... remain here... until the Outland Campaign is finished..."_

"_WHAT!? I thought I was gonna go home!"_

"_You will be... but command wants you here since you are the best we have in Azeroth right now... they've promised resupply within the next twelve hours... and forces from Earth shall be arriving with them... Your being given command of a portion of the Division. The 3rd UN-A Mechanized Regiment. Consisting of 1,500 soldiers, 100 MBTs, 25 Long range artillery, and 50 Gunships as well as a couple hundred of rapid assault vehicles such as Humvees, APCs, Troops trucks and IFVs."_

Ryan looked a bit in shock... Falu slinked over to Sylvanas...

"How'd your trip go?" she asked in Thalassian.

"Pretty good..." she held Ryan's gun in her palm.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Ryan gave it to me."

"Really now?"

Falu nodded "I'm good with it... we ran into some Twilight Orcs and I got twelve kills with it..."

Sylvanas looked skeptical but still impressed... but eventually she bought it, smiling she said "That'a girl" and put a hand on her hip before patting Falu on her far shoulder.

"_I don't know how I feel about this... my first large scale command, or the fact that I don't get to go home... I don't know on which I note I should be more shocked on... what a predicament... I need someone to blame!" _Ryan grumbled...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I'd his a writer block... every time I'd sit down to write I'd forget what I wanted to put down... anyways now that it's out I feel better... I'm going to put more effort into the story after this since I'll be dealing with the battles in Outland now... and heads up... the Humans of earth are going to be divided soon... and not all will pick the same sides...**

**Since I took the time to write this out, why not drop me a review on what you did, or didn't like, providing me with tips, constructive criticism and the works if that's the case. Also if you really liked the story, why not add it to your faves and follow it so you can stay in the know of future updates?**

**Anyways, I'll WTYL bros! Stay awesome! I know you will! And I will leave you with the fan-fist...**

**Mehooow!**

**(Yes, I quoted Pewdie... big deal xD)**


	5. You gotta shoot 'em in the leg!

**Starting to get more into this story now... still... third person isn't my thing anymore, but I'll still keep trying... anyways, Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"C'mon! FUCKING WOOOOORK!" Screamed Ryan as he raged at one of the Leopard A4 Main Battle Tanks. He kicked the caterpillars of the tank and stormed back towards the main command center in Thrallmar, all the while a few Grunts giving him confused look, since he'd been cursing in English.

He breezed into the command center where Nazgarel and Cpt. Price of the UK SAS and UNSOG forces were talking about their next plan of attack on Hellfire Citadel.

"What I don't understand is why we can't coordinate our attack with the Alliance?" he said in English, thankfully Nazgarel knew some Common, or English, whatever...

"It is dishonorable!" roared Nazgarel

"Maybe from your point of view! But in all honesty from a tactical perspective it is a rather good idea!"

They then noticed Ryan "Lok'tar Commander Ramirez!"

Ryan nodded towards Nazgarel "I hate to disrupt your shouting match... but we're not even a grain ready for this attack..."

"What do you mean sir?" asked Price

"I mean something is messing with our machines! The Tanks treds act like they are rusted stuck! The rotor blades on our Choppers won't spin even if you push them! The targeting systems for our artillery are on the fritz and what's more is even some of our guns are jamming WAY too often to be natural!"

"Sounds like your weapons are being cursed... I've seen it happen before with Meat Wagons and Destroyers alike... even Alliance Steam Tanks and Ballista seize up and refuse to work..." Said Nazgarel

"Even on such complex machinery?" Ryan asked

"They were working fine back on Azeroth yes? It must be a demonic curse!"

"Curse? Your full it, it's gotta be some sort of horrid luck!" said Price

Ryan shook his head and sighed "Luck can't cause your ammo and weapons to disintegrate before you're very eyes or your Tanks and Choppers to rust in seconds!" he retorted "No, I think it is some curse... the only question is who's doing it?"

"It might be the alliance!" offered Nazgarel

"That's a negative" said the UNAF (United Nations Armed Forces) Comms Sergeant who sat at a radio setup in the back of the room "U.S.A and French UNAF forces at the Alliance base of Honor Hold just radioed to ask us if we've been having problems with our weapons... turns out we both are having this problem... was a bit choppy but I was able to decipher it..."

"When we first got here the radio signal was... perfect to say the least... no static or choppiness whatsoever...! I wonder..." pondered Ryan "Sergeant, send a transmission to Falcon Watch, Honor Hold, Stairs of Destiny and Temple of... erm... shit I forgot the name... but you know what I mean!"

"Yes sir!" The Comms Sergeant turned to his radio equipment before turning back around "Um... Sir, what should I say?"

"Just tell each Comm officer to keep their frequency open and transmitting white noise to all posts in Hellfire! I've got an idea..."

A few moments later, all the posts in Hellfire were sending white noise to each holdout in Hellfire... Ryan stepped towards the equipment... he looked at the frequency meter... which showed the radio waves of each transmission... he changed the frequency to each post that was transmitting and when he passed over the one from Falcon Watch the waves went crazy every few seconds...

"There!"

"What have you found?" asked Nazgarel

"Look, the waves between here and Falcon Watch get all patchy even now and then, sure it happens every now and then... day to day you wouldn't notice it... but this... it's always at the same intervals... not a second off... I'm wondering if the one behind all this is also starting to target our comm. systems... If he or she is... then I'm willing to bet that they'd have to be nearby the signal's route since this is a first time run..." He glanced over his shoulder to the skeptical face of Captain Price "What?! It's worth a shot!" Ryan pushed up from his slouching position over the desk... he grabbed a fresh and unmodded M27 from a rack next to the Radio equipment along with a few clips. "I'm gonna go investigate... I'll be back shortly"

"Should I send some men with you?" asked Nazgarel

"No worries Naz, I'll take a Fireteam with me... hopefully I can also find a Humvee or Truck that still works too..." Ryan huffed the last part before heading back out to see if he could rally up a few soldiers.

He took maybe ten steps out from the command center when he heard the stepping of light feet... then someone tapped his shoulder... he half expected the have to deal with some Orc or Troll Grunt who wanted to ask several heinous questions...

"What?" asked Ryan as he turned around and his eyes met with the glowing green irises on the pretty face of a Blood Elf he knew... 'Holy shit it's the really cute one!' Ryan thought. "Fal? What are you doing here?" he said.

Falu brushed a bit of her fiery red hair out of her face nervously "Sylvanas... Me go... Thrallmar..." she said and Ryan raised an eyebrow... he understood what she said, but her English grammar remained much to be sought after...

"Sylvanas sent you here?"

Falu cocked her head... how much English or Common did she know at this point?

"Me... help!" she said with a smile... "Sylvanas me go Thrallmar! Me help! Me learn!"

"You learn from who?"

"You!"

"Me!?" Ryan exclaimed, startling her a bit... "What the hell is Sylvanas thinking? I've got a command to... well... um... command..."

"Me help! Me shoot! Me-" Ryan abruptly placed three fingerless gloved fingers over her mouth and pinched his nose bridge with a sigh... despite how cute it made her sound... the simple grammar mistake was killing him. He shook his head. "Not me... _I..._ I help, I learn, I shoot!"

"I help?"

"Better! It's a start at least..." said Ryan making Falu beam "We'll work more on it later." Though how much of what he said she understood remained a mystery to him... he waved at her to follow.

Ryan walked through the rows of vehicles and after turning the key for several Humvees managed to find one in working condition... he then rounded up three UNAF soldiers and ordered them into the Humvee, one soldier, Sergeant Major Johnson, mounted the machine gun up top while Sergeant First Class Mactavish and Staff Sergeant Griggs jumped into the rear seats. Falu got the privilege of riding shotgun up front... she looked half terrified of the armored car...

"So, sir, whose the Elf?" asked Sfc. Soap Mactavish **(A/N: I figured; ah what the hell, I've made so much reference to COD already, why not more -.- Ugh... but by that logic why not change Ryan's first name to James? Answer: Cuz I've changed it enough -.-)**

"Faluara... um... what's your last name?" said Ryan. The elf just looked at him confused. "Right, you hardly understand me..." he muttered "Anyways, its Faluara... Sylvanas Windrunner sent her here to get some experience... said I'm the one to look after her."

"Oh so you get to train a greenhorn? Or Red by the looks of it..." remarked Griggs making a crack off her armor color...

"Veeeery clever... you killed me with that one..." sighed Ryan, un-amused.

Ryan pulled out of Thrallmar and drove along the most direct route towards Falcon Watch... they had to pass very close to Hellfire Citadel however... and SgtM. Avery Johnson wasn't afraid to take a few pot shots at some Fel Orcs who were stupid enough to try and get in their way.

As they drove along a soft beeping was coming from the back seat... "Sir incoming transmission" said Mactavish. "Patching it through."

A voice came through Ryan's earpiece, the voice of Nazgarel. He must have been using the radio back at Thrallmar... "Commander Ramirez... if you can get ahold of the warlock's staff then we might be able to use it to create a glyph or rune that we can emblazon upon your weapons and vehicles to ward off future curses!"

"Thanks Naz, I'll keep that in mind, Ramirez out." Ryan turned his head slightly so he could speak to the others but still see where he was driving. "New secondary objective; Find and secure the Warlock's staff! Nazgarel said we might be able to use it to create protection against any future curses like this."

"Confirmed." Said the other UNAF soldiers.

"Um sir? Do you see what I'm seeing?" asked Johnson...

"What?" asked Ryan

"Well um... it's coming from the stadium... sorta a kind of purple light string... it's just reaching up into the air and zapping something."

Ryan looked ahead and over the Stadium... sure enough there was a string of demonic purpleish green light shooting p from the Stadium and absorbing some sort of energy from the sky... or disrupting... this might have been the work of the Warlock they were after... if it was in fact a disturbance to their radio waves.

Ryan pulled up to the Stadium and jumped out of the Humvee, motioning for the other soldiers to follow, Fal included. They crept up the entrance ramp and peeked over the top of the ramp to see a red skinned Orc holding a purple staff, cloaked in red, shooting a stream of purpleish green energy up into the sky. He was accompanied by three other larger red skinned Orcs.

"This is taking too long! Can't we just blow up whatever lets them talk to each other over long distances?" said one of the Orc guards in Orcish.

"No, that would involve us attacking one of their posts and we can't spare the troops for a full scale assault! Plus who knows what other types of weapons they have that we don't know of!" said the warlock.

"But all their weapons don't even work!"

The warlock rolled his eyes, then one of the guards snapped his head in the other direction of Ryan and his squad. "I think I heard something!" he barked

Ryan held up his hand, pointing three fingers in the air... counting down to zero.

3... 2... 1... he motioned towards the Fel Orcs and his squad opened fire, taking out two of the Orcs, the Warlock included. However surprisingly enough another stream of bullets came from the opposite side of the Stadium, killing the other two Orcs... Ryan and his team ran up to secure the Warlock's staff but were met by the familiar faces of a squad of four UNAF American and French troops... the Alliance helpers.

"Who's in charge of your team?" Ryan asked

"That's me!" said a stubbly brown haired and eyed American man "Commander Chuck Walker of the 7th Infantry Regiment of the 4th UNAF Division... and you?"

"Commander Ryan Ramirez, 3rd Mechanized Regiment of the 1st UNAF Division. Why were you sent here?"

"The Alliance Commander at Honor Hold told us to come find the Warlock that was disrupting our weapons and armor... we came to get the staff..." said Chuck

Ryan raised an eyebrow... he crossed his arms "Well... this is a predicament... The Horde Commander at Thrallmar told us to get the staff too..."

The American slyly chuckled and mockingly shrugged "Well considering it was our shot that took him down, I think the staff is ours..."

Ryan snapped in outrage "Your shot!? Bullshit! It was our shot that took him down! You hadn't even opened fire by then!"

Ryan was so immersed in the processing argument he didn't noticed Falu slink behind SgtM. Johnson in fear, shaking... "No look good..." she said in English

"We get the staff!" shouted Ryan

"Over my dead body!" yelled Chuck

"That can be arranged!"

"You're on!" and without warning Cmdr. Walker slugged Cmdr. Ramirez in the gut with a sucker punch.

"OOHHPHHH!" whuffed Ryan, who after recovering "What a dirty trick you damned dog!" he flung himself at the American, tackling him down and _Wa-bam_ing him in the face. Walker pushed Ryan off him with his legs, Ryan landing on his back after being thrown off.

Ryan rolled out of the way as Walker's foot came down where he had just been he swiped at his ankles, tripping him before rolling to his knees and planting one on his chest before wailing on his face with his fists, the American's arms up in a defensive position, guarding from the Canadian's punches... then suddenly Walker pushed upwards sending Ryan off him again, landing on the staff with a crack... after that sound... the fighting stopped... Ryan slowly got to his feet and looked back at the broken staff... split right in half...

"Look what you did now!" exclaimed Ryan who had a nasty bruise on his forehead...

"ME!? You started the fight!" retorted Walker, with a black left eye.

Before anyone could continue the argument any further a soldier from each side scooped up a half of the staff...

"Looks like we each only get half..." said Ryan

"Why didn't we do this before? Would have saved allot of time... and prevented any violence between us..." added Walker

"Yeah..." Ryan held out his hand "Sorry about that... we gotta remember that we're all in this boat together... we're still on the same side! We're all from earth here... well... the humans present..." Ryan smirked at Falu who just cocked her head and confusedly twitched her ears, reminding Ryan of a puppy in a sort of sense.

Walker shook Ryan's hand "Your right... sorry Commander. Either way now... we're off..."

As they parted ways Ryan gripped their half of the staff hard and muttered under his breath "Jackass..."

Ryan looked back towards the top of the ramp where Falu seemed to be standing in a trance. "Fal!" he called "C'mon!" slowly a shaky elf turned towards him, her left hand was placed on her pistol grip, which still sat in her holster at her side... her hand was causing the holster to show the effects of a mini earth quake... or body quake in this case...

"Faluara?" he said again and the Blood elf let out a long drawn sigh... "Are you ok?"

"Falu fine..." she replied and wearily made her way back towards the Squad's Humvee.

The squad got back into their previous positions in Humvee before starting to head back to Thrallmar...

"That... could have gone smoother..." said Griggs

"Aye, getting into a fist fight with another UNAF soldier wasn't the wisest move... if this keeps up we're not gonna be able to play both sides in this conflict... the UN I mean..." added Soap with a sort of English-Scottish accent.

"Uhh..." started the gruff Sgt. Johnson "You you ladies quit yer chattin' and focus on the way ahead of us!"

"What you worried about Avery?" asked Ryan who saw nothing ahead of them as he looked back through the front of the Humvee, seeing nothing for miles as they passed under one of the archways that linked parts of Hellfire Peninsula with Hellfire Citadel... "There's nothing to worry about Johnson! Something wrong with ya man?"

"Naw... I just got that feeling that danger is nearby... stay frosty... I bet we'll have trouble before we get back to base..." replied Johnson... as soon as Johnson mentioned he had a feeling that danger was imminent the squad was on their toes. As his service record had indicated, Johnson had a brilliant intuition which had never steered him wrong... his intuition alone had saved the lives of countless men... why he was still a Sergeant no one knew...

Ryan glanced over at Falu who hung her ears depressingly and had a shaky hand on her lap...

"You ok?"

Faluara furrowed her prominent eyebrows "Falu tell Ryan Falu fine!" she exclaimed

"I think you mean _I told you I was fine _hmmm?" corrected Ryan, putting emphasis on her mistake.

Ryan had a hunch that the resulting scoff he got from the elf was simply due to the tone he'd used on her... the tone of that of a smart ass, so she probably took it the wrong way...

Ryan continued to stare at her... until he noticed something about her... it was subtle but it was defiantly happening... now... a Humvee isn't exactly a smooth ride... but Ryan was pretty sure that her ears weren't supposed to be bouncing around that much...

"Hey Johnson you see anything yet? Or has the feeling passed?!" yelled Ryan out the window, hoping that the Sergeant on the gun could hear him.

"Nothing yet!" replied Johnson and Ryan relaxed a bit, he was about to bring his head back inside the Humvee when "HOLY SHIT! NEVERMIND!"

"Huh?" Ryan returned to his normal position and looked ahead "Oh fuck..." he muttered

"Big baddie!" squeaked Falu "Falu not like big baddies..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Back at Thrallmar Captain Price was doing a routine check up on their weapon and vehicle depots around Thrallmar when one of the previously _cursed _Tanks roared to life, firing a shot narrowly missing some Blood Elven Pilgrims on their way to Falcon Watch.

"Sorry!" Price shouted, but he doubted any of them understood... but he did know one thing for sure; Ryan's team had gotten the job done and fixed whatever was cursing their weapons... the English captain went back into the command center where Nazgarel and his Lieutenants were overlooking a large circular map in the center of the room.

"Good news people... Commander Ramirez's squad has broken the curse... our weapons and vehicles are back up and fully operational, they don't seem any worse for wear either." He said

"That's great news!" exclaimed Nazgarel "What about the Warlock's staff? Did they remember to retrieve it?"

"Not sure" the captain scratched his stubbly beard "I'll have CSgt (Coms Sergeant) Jones radio them in..." Captain Price walked to the back of the room and tapped the dark skinned Sergeant on the shoulder.

"Yes sir?" he asked

"Mind radioing in on Delta 2's progress?"

"Sir yes sir!" and Jones tuned into Ryan's frequency.

"Commander, Commander Ramirez are you there?" said Price into the comm. system.

"HOE-LEY SHIIIITTTTT!" roared the radio accompanied by the sound of a Humvee mounted 50. Cal Heavy Machine gun rapidly going off, abruptly getting the attention of everyone in the command center.

"What's going on!?" bellowed Nazgarel

"Commander! Report! What is going on!?"

"It's fucking huge! 50. Cal! Rockets! They don't even leave a scratch on this thing! If the curse has been broken, get some heavy armor and gunships out here now!"

"I can't authorize that if I don't know what you're up against now what is your situation, I repeat, what is your situation!?"

"Fuck me, I don't know what this thing is called..." the radio made a static sound as the speaker shifted... the voice of a young female was then heard... speaking a language that Price couldn't understand...

"What?"

Nazgarel seemed to pale...

"What?" repeated Price...

He turned to the captain "Get your men ready..." Naz paused "They've got a Fel Reaver on their tail..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

"INCOMING!" Yelled Johnson as a large black iron foot slammed down on the hood of the Humvee, narrowly missing its occupants and utterly obliterating the engine... also sending Falu and Ryan out the window...

When Ryan came to seconds later he was thrown abruptly into the air after being flung off the top of the Fel Reaver's foot. He landed with a loud thud next to Sgt. Mactavish, emitting a rather strained "Fucker!" as he impacted the ground. He peeled himself off the reddened dirt of Hellfire Peninsula and assessed the situation. The Humvee was in flames with only a small box hanging off the back, Mactavish, Johnson and Griggs had survived and had engaged the Reaver with their British variation MTAR and Canadian issue M27 assault rifles with little effect other then pissing it off.

He readied his own M27, with a M203 40mm Grenade Launcher under-barrel attachment, taking aim at the giant's leg as it stomped approximately 15 meters away. He fired and the resulting explosion defiantly rattled the beast, but did little to slow him down. As the leg shook from the fireworks he heard a high pitched scream... he then realised something... he looked up the Reaver's leg until his eyes clanked over it's knee plate... then he saw, there hanging by her finger tips, Faluara...

"HEEELPPP!" she screamed

"Shit!" Ryan cursed and ran over to the others just as Griggs had retrived the box from the broken Humvee... revealing it to contain a SMAW Multi-purpose rocket launcher.

"Fire!" he yelled and used up the single shot weapon, hitting the Reaver square in the chest... leaving a small dent in it's plating... "Shit..."

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Fal's up there!" yelled Ryan

"Fal? You mean that Blood Elf right?" asked Griggs as he lowered his weapon...

"Yeah, see." Ryan pointed to one of the beast's knees where the Elf was hanging from...

"Wait I got an idea..." said Mactavish after observing the elf flail around up there for a bit... he reached into a pouch and pulled out a block of reddish looking clay, he stuck a small device into it which blinked red... like a type of antennae. "Semtex..." he said "Highly explosive and stable Semtex... much more easy to use then that clunky C4, and even better... you can easily arm id just by sticking it to the thing you want to blow up, by applying a bit of force..."

"I think I see where your getting at..." Ryan took the block of Semtex and approached the rampaging Reaver as it tried to squash Johnson... chasing him closer to Thrallmar... near the ditch with the Crust Busters in it and ruined meat wagons and Steam Tanks...

Ryan remembered this and yelled as loud as he could to Johnson "John! Watch out for Crust Busters! They seem to like this area for some reason!"

"WHAT!?" replied Johnson, not seeming to hear him... and then just to add more problems to the mess at hand, two large worm creatures burst out of the ground, acid and venom dripping from their maws... "SHIIIIITTT!" yelled Johnson as he rolled out of the way of a Crust Buster before it submerged again, as he got up he plugged the other one full of lead before it could make a move... he still had the other one to deal with however...

"FAL!" Ryan shouted

"RYYYYAHAHAHAHAHANNN!" she wailed as she was knocked around while hanging on for dear life...

"Get a grip! A good one!"

"WHAT!?"

"HOLD ON HARD!" Ryan said, trying to make is simple enough to understand.

Falu seemed to understand and hung her arms over the top of the knee plate, which had an opening to the inside of the leg of the Reaver...

"Falu is holding!" she yelled

"GOOD! NOW CATCH!" Ryan threw the block of Semtex up to the Elf, who reached for it... narrowly grasping it...

"Falu get!" she yelled, then realized something... her long reached had strained her grip... and she was now slipping... "SLIP! SLIP!" she screamed as her feet lost their footholds and she was being flug around like a ragdoll again...

"Put it in! In the Reaver! Then Drop!"

"In? Ok! Drop? NOOO! Falu fall, Falu die!"

"Just do it! we gotta do it before this thing gets to close to Thrallmar! Trust me! I'll catch you!"

Falu's hand holding onto the Semtex shook... she thought she was utterly crazy at this point as she cried in fear "Promise!?"

"I swear on my life! Promise!"

"O... Okay..." she stuttered... she shut her eyes tight and t dumped the Semtex into the Reaver's knee crevice and let go... she screamed for all she was worth until an impact hit her from the side and she felt the vibrations of impact with the ground... then an explosion shook the earth... she looked up and saw the whole leg of the Reaver blown off, causing it to tumble to the ground... still operational, but now a significantly lesser threat... Falu managed to catch her breath before exclaiming "Ground!" she was ecstatic to still be alive... she then felt a slight jostle of her chest... she looked down...

The muffled voice of Cmdr. Ramirez could be heard. "Fal... as much as any man would relish this moment... I kinda want to see the show... and get up..." Falu processed what was going on before letting out an embarrassed squeak and jumping back off him and onto her feet, wrapping her arms around her chest...

Ryan stood up and looked over himself... his gloves and parts of his BDU were torn from his skid along the ground after he'd made a dive to catch Falu and there were several bruises, burns and deep scrapes along the exposed parts of skin on his arms, knees and hands. The burns were all minor of the third degree, he only had one large bruise on his back from when he'd been flung out of the Humvee. However the scrapes were deep and had alien dirt mixed in with them... 'oh joy' he thought 'rubbing alcohol for disinfectant here I come...' he thought it was funny that simple scrapes of similarity to a clumsy child's was his worst injury so far while on Azeroth or Outland... however like previously stated... the Alien soil of Outland was to be considered and steps to prevent infection would have to be taken...

Ryan then looked at Faluara, who was no worse for wear, he having taken all the damage from her fall... her expression however was more then flushed... her face glowed redder then her hair while she avoided his gaze, her arms still crossed over her chest...

"Hey sorry, just tried to save you was all." Offered Ryan

Falu's pretty green eyes finally turned to look at him, but her head hardly moved to address him. "Thank you..." she said "Falu just..." she trailed off, furrowing her brow, seemingly at a loss for words... or mearly looking for the right one.

"Embarrassed?" suggested Ryan

"Yes..." she whispered "Falu embarrassed... not like body... sorry..." she fully looked at Ryan who had the biggest smug ass grin plastered over his face, she raised an eyebrow as he started to laugh.

"Oh, now where did you get that idea?" he teased, he then turned about face to the sound of footsteps in the dirt...

"Sir, since we're done here, we'll take the staff back and report to Nazgarel and Captain Price." Said Mactavish, holding up the Horde's half of the staff.

"Alright, you do that." Confirmed Ryan as Mactavish and the rest of the squad double timed it back to Thrallmar

"Right sir, you just take your time enjoying the 3rd's handy work with armor with your girlfriend."

"Right I'll do that... W-wait she's not my!" Ryan started back, but they were already out of earshot... Ryan sighed "Just my charge... it's not like I asked to get stuck with her..." he turned around to face Fal again who shot him a nervous good hearted smile... 'But it's not like I'm complaining...' he thought.

He signaled for her to follow "C'mon, we'll get back, grab some food and call it a day, eh? Maybe I can find someone to teach you more English" they began to head back while the 3rd's Armor Squadron finished off the twitching Reaver since they'd made their way just out of Thrallmar... only a single kilometers walk away.

"The thing's still got some juice in it!" yelled the Captain in charge of the Squadron

"Not for long it ain't!"

*Ka-boom* was the result of several 120mm shells being slugged into the face of the crippled Fel Reaver courtesy of the Leopard 4s of the 3rd UNAF Mechanized Regiment.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ryan thought aloud after hearing the British Captain speak. "Don't be getting lessons from a Brit... pfftt... they don't know how to speak proper English..." joked Ryan in good, yet highly controversial, humor.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**I feel this chapter was shorter then desirable... but none the less... I hope you enjoyed it... the middle was a bit rushed as you can tell by the over use of dialogue to keep the story going... but either way my plans for the story in the near future are this; Next chapter will contain more flashbacks as so that you can learn more about the characters... mainly Faluara since I feel I didn't give her a long enough introduction...**

**Since I took the time to write this out, why not drop me a review on what you did, or didn't like, providing me with tips, constructive criticism and the works if that's the case. Also if you really liked the story, why not add it to your faves and follow it so you can stay in the know of future updates?**

**Anyways, I'll WTYL fan-bros! Stay awesome! I know you will! And I will leave you with the fan-fist...**

**Mehooow!**

**(I should totally refer to my readers as Fan-Bros... just a thought... I wonder what would happen? Hmmm... meh, a writer can dream can't he?)**


	6. Digging up the past

**And today we are going to have a deeper look into Fal's past... which I think I hadn't quite detailed enough. (I also changed a few parts in chapter two, making the time frames a bit different so as to fit her back story better...)**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Ryan cringed and held up a leg of mystery meat to his face to look at it on eye level... he glanced over at an injured Tauren who was looking repulsed at the meat...

"If I wasn't so hungry, I'd be insulted by this food..." he said in Orcish... to which Ryan was inclined to agree.

He brought his food over to the motor pool where the squad he'd been working with, along with a few additions was, gnawing on the hard meat or giving up and chucking it away for the Outland vultures... "What is this stuff?" asked a Russian Lieutenant by the name of Nikita Kamarov who had just arrived in Outland along with detachments from Japan, China, Germany and Russia to back up the Horde... meanwhile Spanish, Polish, Italian, Greek, Israeli, and Korean forces had arrived to reinforce the Alliance troops, there was even a rumor buzzing around that the famous Seal Team 6 had been brought with them... when Ryan had asked about how the public felt about the UN playing both sides in the war, he had been told that quote: _Everything was fine and the public was contented with everything. _To which he sensed a lie... but being a Spook and all, CIA and other secret services were likely keeping this involvement from the public somehow with propaganda and other bullshit...

The truth was... Ryan was scarred... if the people of Earth started choosing sides, not only would it disrupt the already fragile relationships of the Horde, Alliance and of all the countries of Earth, but it would also bring destruction of an even grander scale then the world has ever known... it would be a full out World War Three! But this time... nearly all the players would have nuclear weapons... the world would essentially end as he knew it. To top it off his worries... he wondered what would happen if those WOMDs found their way to Azeroth... it would be ruined... all it would take is one missile flying through the sky to trigger a nuclear apocalypse!

"I don't know..." said Takeo Mastiff, a Japanese Captain who had a formal looking Katana hanging at his side. "But I'd prefer sushi..." he spoke in heavily Japanese accented English.

"I sink ve all vould" said Master Sergeant Edward Richtofen in an exaggerated German accent as he rolled his eyes at the _food_...

Ryan leaned against one of the Leopard Tanks and tried to take a bite out of the strange food... he nearly hurled... "C'mon, even the basic rations are better than this! I'd take one of those chocolate flavored dog biscuits over this any day!" he exclaimed before continuing by adding "Man has been developing newer and more deadly ways to wage war over the past few centuries, yet they still have yet to find the perfect rations? It baffles me really where people's priorities are..." he changed his voice to mimic one of the top brass "C'mon guys, let's build more nukes even though we've got a shit load enough, while our troops sit in their trenches eating dog biscuits and stale corn!"

"What did you expect steak?" asked an amused Captain Price who'd just come out of the command center and leaned against the tank opposite of Ryan while the rest of the soldiers continued to try and keep their lunches down.

"Well... some bacon would be nice..." joked Ryan

"Well they got plenty of maple syrup at least..." commented Mactavish

"Hey!" Ryan retorted. "And then with that all we'd need is a boat load of tea and crumpets! Seriously though, what the fuck are crumpets?"

"Ok, I was asking for that one..." replied Mactavish

The group passed around a half hearted chuckle, given how tense things had been lately it was a welcomed feeling... Ryan then took his leave as he had to help a certain young elf practice her English/Common.

After about fifteen minutes of searching he found the elf standing at the top of the Thrallmar tower, looking out across the wasteland of Hellfire Peninsula... out towards where the ruins of the Fel Reaver were being examined and melted down by UNAF engineers. It had been three days since the destruction of the Reaver and there was still not a single word about making a move on the Citadel on the wind. This was making her, along with the Horde and UN forces stationed here... a little... impatient...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Falu tensed up as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, but relaxed once again once she'd turned around to face Ryan who had finally caught up with her.

"Ready?" he asked "Lessons."

She suddenly felt stupid... she'd completely forgotten that Ryan had self elected himself for teaching her Common at the cost of his own down time. She nodded and followed him a floor down where they found an empty table where Ryan put down three large books detailing English words, grammar, paraphrases, sentences and the likes. They began their lesson in earnest, but... as the lesson wore on Falu found herself thinking about the events of a few days ago... when she'd felt ashamed of herself in front of Ryan... her expression must have subconsciously warped into a less than cheery one as Ryan raised an eyebrow at her and asked "You ok?"

"I fine..." she replied

"Are you sure? You _always _say you're fine, and I can _easily_ _tell_ _that's_ a lie..."

From the bits and pieces she understood from that sentence she guessed he'd called her on her fib... he knew she wasn't fine... "Falu..." she trailed off, flipping through the big book of words... "Ex-palain..."

"Explain"

"Falu explain later... when Falu has more Common."

"Alrighty then..." Ryan sighed, seemingly upset at her sadness...

As she flipped through the pages and practiced phrases with Ryan she came across a word that, once she understood, would help explain to Ryan why she was so upset...

"Me..." she said... once Ryan had explained what it meant, to which the human raised an eyebrow "Falu a big fucking disgrace" she said using the curse word that she'd heard Ryan and several other Human soldiers use on a daily basis... easily guessing it was one of their curses...

"What? No, no you're not!" retorted Ryan, his voice gaining a tone of anger.

"Falu is Orfan..."

"Orphan?"

Falu nodded "Falu can't use Magic... Falu can't use Light... Falu can't even use big sword! Falu is disgrace to Sin'dori..."

"So what? I'm sure you've got plenty of other talents!"

Fal shook her head...

"C'mon! I mean you took down that Fel Reaver single handedly! We did nothing other than throw the explosives at you so you could blast the thing! Who else can you say can do that?"

"Falu have Ryan's help..."

"Maybe we should take a break for today... we can continue tomorrow perhaps..."

As Ryan gathered up the textbooks and other materials Faluara hunched down and put her head face down in her arms on the table... she must have laid there for quite some time as she soon drifted off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Faluara's first memory was when she was only a young child, around the time of the Blood Elven escape to Outland... it also contained the only image she had of her parents...

Falu was in the arms of her mother, only two years old... "Outland is no place for a child..." said the blurred image of her father as they stood before a large shimmering purple portal in the middle of ruined Dalaran... she could make out highly decorated red robes that indicated a high ranking magister or noble. "Take her back to Silvermoon along with the detachment that's heading there to retake the city. You will be safer there, I will call for you once Outland is ours..."

"Kael'thas Sunstrider would never endanger his people needlessly... are you sure this is the right way to go?" Asked Faluara's mother, who was also difficult to make out... however she could tell that she wore an old set of purple robes that resembled those of the Kirin Tor...

"I'll be sure he doesn't lead them astray... I swear on my life... just keep our daughter safe... ok?" replied her father...

"I promise..."

"Quickly! Through the portal! Let the others escape through the lake while we make our way to Outland! Lord Garithos' Forces are moving on our position!" yelled a Large, aqua colored Naga Sea Witch with snakes for hair.

Falu's Father looked back at the Sea Witch "We'll see each other again... I promise..." he whispered before leaning down and kissing Falu on the forehead... he looked back at her face... and although he could see her clearly, she found it completely heartbreaking that she couldn't see his... that last moment was the only thing Faluara remembered of her father before he disappeared into the Shimmering Portal...

The years afterwards were just a blur... the war with the Alliance had started again... while the Blood Elves remained out of it, there was a spurting friendship with one of the Horde races... the Forsaken...

Now... Falu knew for sure, that her mother was dead... she was killed while trying to retake Silvermoon from the Scourge... for years afterwards she stayed with her Blood Elven Foster Family; The Skywalkers. She'd never been thrilled about this as they looked down upon her highly... being unable to use magic or even lift a sword properly... and it wasn't just the Skywalkers... it was generally all of Silvermoon... there were those in particular, such as Lor'Themar and most of the High ranking Magisters that shunned her the most... calling her names such as _Cursed little brat, The ruin of the Sin'dori, _and one in particular _a Disgrace_. She'd been called a Disgrace far too many times... there were only three people in all of Silvermoon that could even tolerate her... Her Cooking instructor, her oldest foster Brother; Legilas Skywalker, a master in the light arts and her Best/Only friend, Galadria Starkiller...

One scene in particular stuck out in Faluara's mind... when she was eleven and the war between the Horde and Alliance was starting to brew again...

Falu had been out with her friend Gala and her Brother Legilas, or as she liked to call him; Legi. They were walking around the market district when Gala wanted to go into the Tailoring shop and get herself a new dress with money her mother had given her for just such an item. Falu and her company entered the store, the owner looked down at the twelve year old girl who bravely stepped up to the shopkeeper and began to detail the dress she was looking for... the owner snapped an order to her tailor who started to weave a custom ordered pattern for someone of her size...

The shopkeeper then looked over the eleven year old red haired Falu, scoffing as her eyes passed over her, then continuing onto the older, long brown haired and tanned Legi, who was thirteen at the time and had already begun his training to become a Blood Knight. She nodded respectfully at him, then returned to her work...

Legi who had the obvious expression of impatience plastered on his face nudged Falu. "Hey, I made some coin from my last training mission, I killed my first Scourge yesterday, three in fact! Not only was I paid, but those skeletons still had some money and goods on them which I pocketed and sold... see!" Legi then held up a fistful of silver coins amounting to probably twenty-sum Silver.

And being as naive as she was at that age... "Wow that's allot!" Falu exclaimed cheerfully

Legi chuckled and then fell silent as his stomach roared loudly... she awkwardly blushed in embarrassment... "Erm... that... that wasn't me..." he said, to which Falu had giggled softly.

"But uh, while we wait for Gala to finished with her order, why don't we go over to The Wayfarer's Rest? There is this little stand just outside where we can grab a few Spice Rolls, my treat ok?"

"Ok!" cheered little Faluara, her foster brother always liked to spoil her, which was mainly due to the way her foster parents treated her. As the eldest of four (Faluara included) he felt it was his responsibility to look after family, this meant Faluara as well, despite not actually being blood related.

The two children left the Tailor's shop and walked across the Bazaar towards The Wayfarer's, where sure enough, just like Legi had said, was a small stand which sold small pastries and other goods. There were a few other Blood Elven children nearby as well, since it was about noon and most trainers gave their students an hour long break at mid-day to grab snacks, stretch their legs or if they saw fit, to study up on their spells and talents.

Legi took Falu's hand and lead her up to the stall, he held out six silver coins. "Two Spice Rolls please." He said and the merchant opened up a basket on the stall tableside and pulled out two still warm rolls. "Thanks" said Legi and he and Falu took a few steps to the side to sit on a bench that was nearby.

Falu took a big greedy bite out of her Spice Roll, before noticing her brother looking at her with expectant eyes, while also suppressing a laugh... he circled his hand, waiting but trying not to crack up at the same time.

"Hank whooo" said Falu with her mouth full... then Legi couldn't help it... he cracked up, laughing at her naive behavior... Falu swallowed before cocking her head "What?" she asked

Legi laughed a few more times before calming down "Oh... oh nothing" he said, wiping a joyful tear from his eye. "I just think that one day, you'll make some lucky guy really happy..."

"Why's that?" she asked, not understanding what her brother was talking about.

"Cuz your personality is just so likable! I mean that and in my opinion you're the best looking out of our family..."

"Thanks..."

"No problem, sometimes I feel like I just gotta compliment people... that's one of the things about being a Paladin I was told, you gotta help people! You defend the weak and root out the evildoers and jerkfaces... I added that last part by the way... the jerkface part." Legi explained

Falu giggled again, taking another bite of her roll... before looking around meekly, and spotting someone who made her blood run cold...

Falu squeaked softly and Legi looked in the direction of the way Falu was looking...

"Damnit..." he whispered "we should get back to Gala..."

Legi got to his feet, he hadn't even touched his Spice Roll despite being the hungrier of the two. He helped Falu up and lead her away from the nearby older Blood Elf warlock trainee and his imp lackey...

They'd made it several steps when "HEY!" shouted a sinister, yet still young voice... Legi cringed and Falu shook in fear... Legi turned around to face Quilthos Firemane, a blonde haired Warlock trainee and the number one tormentor of Faluara...

The fourteen year old eyed Faluara behind Legi, his sinister green eyes then shot back to Legi "What's this? Taking your... little pet... out for a walk?"

"Go away Quil! It's people like you I'm vowed to put down one day, and if you're not careful I might as well sooner or later!" shot Legi

"You'd better watch your tongue Skywalker!" retorted Quilthos, his Imp companion laughing manically in its high pitched and highly annoying voice... it was like listening to a gnome laugh after they sucked in the air from a party balloon... "Its threats like that which can get a person killed you know! Honestly why you protect such a disgrace to our race is beyond me, twenty gold even says she's an inbred bastard child!"

"Don't talk that way to Legi!" exclaimed Falu and jumped forward in a rare moment of bravery, protecting the only one who would sacrifice everything to protect her in turn.

*smack* Falu turned a 180 and fell on her face, throwing her roll onto the ground as she did, she lay on the ground, holding a trembling hand to her burning face where she'd just been slapped... she tried her best to suck it up, to show she could take the abuse... she couldn't... she couldn't help but cry softly, both at the pain and abuse she was forced to take from this jerkface on a daily basis... but for someone... this had been the final straw...

"That's it Quil! That was the last time!" Shouted Legi

"Oh the oh so righteous paladin of justice is protecting an unworthy! So what are you going to do about it!?"

Falu heard the drawing of steel, she knew that Legi always had a short sword on him at all times... "Rrrraagggggh!"

*Crunch*

*Fwoom*

"Ahhhhh!"

Falu looked back at her attacker to see both him and Legi on the ground... Quil was writhing in pain with a bruise growing on his face while he clutched his stomach, Legi on the other hand... wasn't moving... Quil then looked back at Falu, then over at Legi... Quil started to laugh...

"That's what you get for protecting the unworthy! Hahaha!"

Falu's pain turned to panic as she scrambled to her knees, ignoring the pain... looking over her smoldering Foster Brother... covered in burns...

"Legi! Legilas you can't be dead!" she sobbed, her crying being drowned out by the maniacal laughter of Quil's imp... who had a fireball in his hand, while his other hand smoked like one had just been shot off. She was afraid to touch him in case she caused him more pain or her contact ended up making the burns worse...

"Oh by the sun!" she heard someone yelp, looking up to see her nearly white blonde haired friend Gala run over to her and Legi's body... "What in the nether happened here!?" she demanded, then spotted the imp... her expression turned to fear to anger... she stormed over to Quil... who slunk away from her...

Despite being younger than him... it was no secret that everyone thought she was the most pretty and beautiful young female blood elf of the generation... everyone had the hots for her. It was ironic really, Faluara thought... that the prettiest and most beautiful of the Blood Elves being the friend of the most revolting and ungifted of them all... or at least that's just what Fal thought...

No one even argued when Gala picked up Quil's Imp by the head and with a flick of her wrist, the Priest in training snapped the Imp's neck in the same fashion as one would snap a towel. She dropped the dead Imp and ran back to Legi...

"Gala, can't you do anything?" Falu pleaded

"I can try..." replied Gala and waved her hands over Legi. "Well, he's not dead" she said as Legi began to cough a bit, opening his charred eyes...

"Forgot... about... the imp..." he cringed out... each word bringing him pain.

By now the adults were on the scene and a fully fledged Priest tended to the burned Paladin Initiate...

"We'll handle this from here Gala" said one of the Priests as they took Legi away on a floating stretcher... and a few stayed behind to discipline Quilthos.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

It had been a year since that fateful day... her brother had thankfully survived the assault of flame, but he didn't come out of it unscathed... his injuries couldn't be healed in time and in turn, crippled him to an extent... he ran out of breath quicker due to his seared lungs and he found that the holy light burned him whenever he tried to use it, due to the fel flames that were used on him... however he looked no worse for wear, the priests having done a wonderful job to ensure there was no scaring left on him... however due to his now crippled state... his dream to become the finest of Blood Knights was now shattered... but he was still respected as a Sin'dori, even though he ended up having to find a productive but non-combat oriented trade to excel at... which he took to immediately, becoming a fine Smith, Leatherworker and Tanner. He worked now in the Farstrider's Square, forging weapons, sewing armor and fixing gear for adventurers as a Blacksmith's apprentice. He dabbled in enchantment but he only took to the trade as a hobby.

It was also this year that she met with her secondary foster parents...

She didn't know why the Horde Leaders took such an interest in her... but she remembered one of them saying in perfect Thalassian that "We don't want a repeat incident." To Lor'Themar while trying to convince him to look after Falu... which he'd readily declined.

This was when she'd met Sylvanas Windrunner, her Foster Mother... she'd been sent to Undercity via caravan, with no friends or anyone she could look to for real protection... for all she knew, these Forsaken were just as likely to leave her in the Plaugelands as any Sin'dori.

But once she had gotten to the Undercity... she was not only horrified and scared by the place and the people... she was utterly scared of Sylvanas... the way she barked orders at her underlings, the way she acted like such an unemotional, uncaring, queen bitch of the Forsaken... well... that's probably not an accurate accusation, or what Falu had really though back then... all she knew, was she was scary...

All that changed that night... when adventurers had gone to sleep and the undead of Undercity were in hibernation for the coming day, since the dead don't really need to sleep... but some find it comforting and it had a positive psychological effect, seemingly allowing a Forsaken to learn faster, as though they were actually well rested...

Anyways, that night, Sylvanas had shown a more... caring and motherly side... one that she hadn't expected that night... nor did she understand why she did it for years the next few years... her voice, if you removed the echoyness of it... reminded her of her mother's calming voice... at least what little she could remember of it... a small part of her wished that Sylvanas was actually her mother, who had come back from the dead, but she knew this was impossible as Sylvanas had died only a year before her actual mother had... but truth was that if Sylvanas really was her mother, that Falu would find that just a tad awkward... being undead and all...

Not long after her first visit to Undercity had the leaders of the Horde accepted the Blood Elves into their faction, Falu was sent to meet Warchief Thrall, who along with Cairne Bloodhoof would also look after the young elf, trying to make her into that which her original foster parents couldn't.

As her dream began to draw to a close, Falu thought of all the people who cared for her... each person appearing in a spectral figure as she listed them off...

Galadria, a now successful Blood Elven Priest...

Legilas, her crippled foster brother who turned his life around after taking up a few trade skills.

Sylvanas Windrunner, her awesome foster mother...

Her Mother, who was dead for sure...

And her father... her father was one of the reasons, she'd been so willing to come out here... a small part of her wanted to see if he was still alive... of even if she could find a body, grave or any sort of indication of him... as the spectral image of him was simply a blurred blood elf garbed in red and golden robes...

Then a blank person appeared, a spectral image that she couldn't make out... merely a silhouette humanoid figure... the figure was shaking it's hand... as if a warning... then just as quickly as she had noticed it, it vanished...

The darkness consumed her... she wanted to know who the figure was...

"No! Wait come back!" her dreamself screamed

The dead silence that followed brought Falu to her knees... she thought about all the shit that had happened to her... all she cared about was finding her father now... and nothing else... nothing was going to stop her in her search for him or his remains... nothing and no one... she pictured what she thought his face would look like but failed to describe it... her dreamself succumbed to her fears and worries and began bawling her eyes out...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

Falu felt a hand on her shoulder as she was shaken away... she lifted her head, her eyes soaked and red from her tears... she sniffled as she looked up at Ryan...

"Are you ok?" he asked with a concerned look on his face "I came up here to find you crying in your sleep! I'm sure that's not normal..."

Falu stood up with a sniffle... she then remembered everything... she'd been dreaming... she hadn't gotten to really see her father, or her brother or old friend... with her memory coming back she began to cry again...

Her crying stopped abruptly as strong arms wrapped under her arms and around her back, she was startled at first, but when a hand combed through her long hair and pressed her face into Ryan's chest she calmed down...

"Sh-sh-sh-shhhh..." whispered Ryan "It's alright" he said as he swayed a little bit with her in his arms, her tears soaking into his uniform... his hand still combed through her hair while he spoke softly to her...

Something about the way he spoke calmed her down greatly... he acted like he'd done this before... several thoughts entered Falu's mind, mainly she asked why he was so calming... she sensed he had no ill intentions and only sought to comfort her teary eyed mind and nothing more...

"Just cry it out..." he whispered...

Falu came to the conclusion, due to his tone and the way he spoke that... it was probably because he had a family back on his world... children maybe... this thought however... didn't help her ease her mind... in fact for reasons she didn't understand, it made her feel even worse... but still, she enjoyed being held by him... despite her conclusion to his abilities, he was greatly comforting to her and she enjoyed standing there for about five minutes while her tears soaked further into his UNSOG uniform.

She pushed away from him, wiping her eyes on her leather sleeves. Ryan pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and gave it to her, thankfully it was a disposable one and once Fal had blown her nose in it she threw it out.

"What you tell Falu?" she asked

Ryan smiled for a moment after looking down at her for a moment, then his more serious tone returned.

"I've just been informed by Nazgarel that we'll be attacking Hellfire Citadel in two days... they found a strange key inside the Fel Reaver we destroyed while the engineer teams were dismantling it and he thinks it is for the Citadel... with it, we can just waltz right on in after we eliminate the sentries, rather than a full scale assault" Ryan explained

"Falu no understand..." replied the elf, since she had only understood a quarter of what he had just said...

"Key, easy go into Citadel, few people, take place, we win." Ryan tried to sum it up...

"Oh!" Falu beamed "Find clue in there?" she asked

"Clue?"

Falu tensed at what she had just thought aloud... "Nothing..." she lied...

Ryan raised an eyebrow... "Well get some rest and prepare yourself _Arnud_ _Belore'nuth_..." he said before turning around and heading down the stairs, as he did she heard him mutter "I hope I said that right..."

Faluara stood there for a moment, processing what she'd just been called... she smiled... 'Little Sunflower' she thought 'I'm a sunflower huh?' she did a little twirl in place as she beamed... 'well... so far it seems humans don't think bad of me... it's a start at least I guess...'

Falu glanced down at her larger than average bosom, which by all means was probably somewhere between average Blood Elf and Night Elf standards, still more so to the Blood Elf side of the spectrum... same could be said for her hips and rear which were noticeably more... curvaceous than most Blood Elves... she sighed... why did the world torture her so? She was a Blood Elf... BLOOD ELF! Not a Blight Elf... erm... Nood elf... ugh... damn... there was just no way to really say what a cross of a Blood Elf and Night Elf would be called, she shrugged and headed down to make something to eat... preferably that wasn't hard as bricks and... you know... actually tasted decent...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

**So that covers Falu's back story... I changed a bit in the first chapter to accommodate her more developed backside- I mean story... *cough cough* anyways next chapter will be the raid on Hellfire, then there will be two more chapters in Outland before we turn a major plot twist then head back to Earth for some good old politics... or at least that's the plan... since you know, stuff changes as you actually write it down... either way hope you enjoyed!**

**If you did, please do me a favor and drop me a review, maybe add it to your faves if you really liked it, and also remember to follow the story as well so you can stay in the know about future updates... but if there was something that was off, or you didn't like, feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism in a review... I.E: Tell me what, and where something was off, I'd like to make fixes once I get time.**

**Thanks guys, anyways I'll WTYL fan-bros! Stay awesome! I know you will! And I will leave you with the fan-fist...**

**Mehooow!**

**(OH NOES! IT'S BECOMING A HABIT!1!0.0! SHIT!)**


End file.
